


沙漠与繁星

by anorev



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 48,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27555871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anorev/pseuds/anorev
Summary: 沙漠与繁星卡梅（卡卡/梅西）、罗戴厄、一点点玫瑰写作时间为2015年-2017年之间短篇，全文5万字
Relationships: Ricardo "Kaká" Izecson dos Santos Leite/Lionel Messi, Sergio Agüero/Lionel Messi
Kudos: 3





	沙漠与繁星

某个一无所有的地方。广袤无边，空无一人。没有人家，没有树木，没有飞虫，没有光明。  
那应该是最美好的地方。  
卡卡想着，一面系好衬衫的袖扣。  
那幅画卷再次在脑海中铺开，他躺在漆黑之中，身下是冰凉的细沙，头顶是无尽的繁星。  
他无法对自己解释，如果那就是自己想要的东西，为什么他不去追寻，为什么还不收拾行装上路。  
自出狱以后，他的世界在不知不觉间变得单薄。承受不了重量，承受不了颜色，承受不了食物的浓郁香味，承受不了情绪的激烈起伏。他不喝任何饮料或酒，只喝水，他吃不下任何有明显酸甜苦辣的东西，挑选的食物如水平淡，连加工都没有，他时常买水果和蔬菜，洗干净后直接吃掉，主食则是完全品尝不出味道的面包。  
他告别了鲜艳色彩，告别了彻夜狂欢，告别了光鲜亮丽的一切。  
他曾经拥有一切，但那不过是曾经，他知道自己身上发生了什么，面对让人哭笑不得的过往，他也唯有对着冷风咽着苦涩。  
他一夜间安静下来了。  
他谨慎地维护着自己的渴望。坚持着他的平淡和疏远，礼貌为他做了最好的盾牌，他站在钢铁的保护后，孱弱的身体在冷风中不堪一击。  
他曾渴望人群，他知道自己拥有什么，仅仅是外貌就能为他吸引到足够的视线和爱慕和嫉妒，它们给了他虚荣，让他快乐。可他所拥有的不仅如此，他的谈吐教养风度才华能力都让人艳羡，这些东西为他吸引了更多虚荣，让他失去重心。  
然后他摔倒，跌进泥潭里，如了许多人的愿，他们早就在嫉妒他，渴望着最为不堪的事发生在那些有着光鲜亮丽生活的人身上，他们如愿了，他进了监狱，仅仅是“进了监狱”这一个词组，就能让他身败名裂。  
一时之间，什么都不重要了。前途，名声，地位，财富，权势，才华，能力。甚至爱情，朋友，家人。甚至自我和个性。  
他不敢沉沦，不敢走到“我就是有意堕落至此”的地步，他知道最后无论落入什么境地都只能是自己买单，于是他尽管失去了动力和热情，却不敢消极。  
他努力想要泯灭自己的一切棱角，磨去曾经的光环，将自己掩埋于庸碌众生之中，仿佛自己真的甘于平庸，甘于度过籍籍无名的一生。  
但他并不内向，也不封闭。  
尽管如此，他的外貌还是为他吸引了大把目光。他不知道该拿自己的外表怎么办。然而命运使然，他竟然在遭遇的一场抢劫中被人划了一刀。那歹徒慌手慌脚，刀刃从他右颈向脸颊划去，留下一刀竖着的疤痕，大部分都在颈上，脸庞底部只是留了个尾巴。  
卡卡注意到他人打量自己的眼神，他们眼中最开始是惊艳，然后化为一种复杂的惋惜，但也不乏有人着了迷似的盯着那道伤疤，好像丑陋伤痕是清秀脸庞的最好搭配。  
他改变不了外貌，却能改变内在。他拒绝再次投入追名逐利的生活，不想再被无法窥见的名声和虚荣遮了眼睛。他不去追求名望，也不追逐爱情。  
他不再渴望什么。同时看上去面对一切都游刃有余。  
*  
城市的另一边，里奥·梅西从微波炉里拿出刚刚加热的剩牛排，一块块专心致志地切好。  
他需要一切热闹的、繁华的、喧闹的、震耳欲聋的、艳丽的、饱满的、激烈的、浓郁的东西填充自己的世界。  
他想要参与一切，做尽荒唐可笑的尝试和狂妄大胆的冒险。  
生活为他准备了丰盛的礼物和卑劣的玩笑，他照单全收，一边小心地维护着自己的渴望，追寻着喜欢的东西。  
他将自己完全暴露出来，手中空无一物，身体如钢铁浇筑般直挺着后背，双脚平稳地踩在坚实的大地上。  
他并不张扬，也不会将自己的渴望写在脸上。他看上去安静甚至内向，但他知道，自己对世界抱着多么丰满昌盛的好奇和渴望。  
只是他的渴望中并不包含某个人。或者说，任何人。他独自生活，一个人睡着，一个人吃饭，一个人去超市，一个人在河边写生，一个人游走在城市中，一个人去看心理医生。他有朋友，只是和朋友相隔太远，他无意再结交其他人，也对恋爱敬而远之。  
除此之外，他欢迎一切。谨慎地，低调地，看似平静实则充满期待地。  
然而生活并非总是依照他的设想按部就班进行，他有了一个室友，一个每周见面的心理医生，一个以莫名方式喜欢着他的人。生活中有这样并非亲友的人让里奥不适应，但他仍旧依照从前向一切敞开双臂的姿态接受了这一切。  
*  
里奥会在每周六下午去看心理医生，如果让里奥自己选，他是不会每周来这儿的，但这是他被保释的条件之一，他必须每周来接受心理辅导，不然就会再度失去自由。  
他的医生比他大不了几岁，留着黑发，相貌清秀，生着孩子气的大眼睛。和他熟络起来之后，里奥时常会和他开玩笑，梅苏特心中无奈，也只得忍着，总不能和患者耍小孩子脾气。  
他们坐在社区服务中心的诊室中，梅苏特拿着医疗记录坐在椅子上，里奥坐在对面的沙发上。  
“想要的东西？”他重复一遍问道。  
“想起什么就说什么吧。”梅苏特说。  
“不想要什么。”里奥低声答道，如同愿望会烫伤他的舌头。实际上他想要的太多，根本说不过来。  
梅苏特过掉“每个人都会想要些什么blahblahblah”的那一套，说道：“随便说点就行了，比如我想要三文鱼罐头，这样邻居家的猫就不会总来我家搞破坏了。”  
“那你应该去买。”里奥说。  
“我想买，可我总忘。”  
“你不去找个医生吗？”里奥问。  
梅苏特翻了个白眼：“托你的福，我就是医生。”  
“想要……灰白色的T恤，”过了一会儿里奥说道，同时伸出手比划了一下，很快放下了，“底色是白色的，上面有灰色的图案。”  
“什么样的图案？”  
“嗯……没有明显形状的，乱乱的，很多线条和涂鸦。”  
“还有呢？”梅苏特问，一边在本子上记录着，“比如长袖还是短袖？”  
“不要袖子，像打篮球穿的那种，”里奥说道，“这个可以自己做，是不是？自己买T恤，印刷的店可以帮我做吧？”  
“我真是不明白你说的这衣服有什么好。”  
梅苏特应道，一边记录下来。  
梅苏特在一家社区服务机构做心理医生，他刚毕业，好不容易找到份肯让他实习的工作，来这里的病人都是社区服务中心介绍来的，他们不需要交昂贵的费用，而且也不是病情严重的病人，这两点都让梅苏特松了口气，他不用担心自己医术不精、耽搁了病人的好转，也不用忧虑自己少得可怜的经验配不上高额医疗费。  
眼前的里奥·梅西是梅苏特认识时间最长的病人，他断续来这里两个多月了。比起其他病人，梅苏特更喜欢里奥。他自己刚刚脱离学生的身份，总是被年纪大的人一眼戳破心思，而里奥年纪和他相仿，少了许多上了年纪人的奸猾世故，也不会故意刁难他，顶多是自己偶尔赌气、拒不配合罢了，方式也稚嫩可笑，并不让人厌烦。  
里奥和其他病人不同，他不喜欢躺在那张红色躺椅上，他想要坐着，梅苏特只好由着他不当不正地坐在躺椅上，而几天后梅苏特在服务中心的仓库里发现了一个圆球形的软沙发椅，下面是四角支架，上面的形状犹如一个球从侧面被削去了三分之一，图案是足球黑白相间的样子，内壁是黑白相间的软垫。梅苏特立刻申请把这形状奇特的椅子搬到自己的办公室里。他预感里奥见到它会很开心，果然，自那之后，里奥每次来都坐在那个圆球里——看起来就像坐在蛋壳中一样。  
巧合的是，里奥坐在如同蛋壳中的沙发中，也正应对了梅苏特对里奥的印象：从医生的角度来说，里奥并没有把作为一个患者应该对医生坦白的一切都告诉他。梅苏特不着急，慢慢等着，可没想到两个月过去了，里奥还是这样的态度，他心中有封锁着的地方，不肯向其他人敞开。  
里奥正说着，桌上的电话低声响了起来，梅苏特按下接听键。  
“抱歉打扰您了，医生，但您的治疗在二十分钟前就该结束了，”电话另一边接待室的助理说：“而且您的朋友在等您，他等了好半天了。”  
“哪个朋友？”梅苏特问道。  
“他没告诉我姓名，只说是您朋友，是来等着您下班的。”  
“好吧好吧，”梅苏特看了眼表，“我这边马上谈完，让他稍等一下。”  
两人已经说完今天要说的话，梅苏特和里奥约定了下周的来这里的时间后，里奥起身出去了。  
他推开门，走进要出门必须经过的接待室，接待员一如既往微笑同里奥说话：“今天都还好吗？”  
里奥点点头，“都好，下周见。”对方回了一句“到时候见”，里奥径直向外走去，这时忽然有声音叫住他。  
“里奥？”  
他向声音来源看去，等待区的椅子上坐着个相貌出众的男人，他穿着得体的灰色西装，看起来像个律师一样，而如果他真是律师的话，那张英俊的面孔很有可能在不开口的情况下就把陪审团迷倒。  
但里奥不可能就这么轻易被他蛊惑。  
“你怎么在这儿？”里奥问，丢掉了在心理咨询室时降低防备的样子，声音冷冷的。他确实好奇卡卡在这儿干什么，但也仅仅是好奇而已，如果有可能，他不想跟他说话。  
“我来看一个朋友。”卡卡说，他从椅子上站起来走到里奥面前，而里奥十分伤人地后退一步，示意对方别走到太近的范围里。  
“哦，”里奥答道，不想再和他说话，“那我走了，再见。”  
“等一下，”卡卡叫道，拉住里奥的手臂，“别见了我就走，我还不知道你现在在干什么，有工作吗？住在什么地方？”  
“让我想想，”里奥做出思考的样子：“我在地下赌场给人跑腿，住在赌场提供的破烂公寓里，是不是很不错？我都告诉你了，现在松开手，我要走了。”  
卡卡手上的力度松了，却并没放开，这时梅苏特收拾好了自己的东西推门出来，正好看到这一幕。  
“这是怎么了？”他问，看到刚刚还心情很好的里奥面露不悦，转头问卡卡：“你惹他生气了？”  
卡卡诧异地听见梅苏特的语气中竟然带了分不满——他因为另一个人责怪自己吗？  
“他是你的病人？”卡卡问。  
“是啊，你们认识？”梅苏特问。  
里奥冷笑一声，也顾不得还有其他人在场，答道：“当然了，我们是狱友，怎么会不认识。”说罢，他向门口走去，梅苏特追了出去，卡卡不明所以地看着这一幕，里奥和梅苏特站在透明的玻璃门外，梅苏特解释着什么，里奥要走，被他拽了手腕，到底等他说完了话，里奥的表情有些缓和后，梅苏特才松开手、和他道别。  
里奥走了，梅苏特推门进来，脸上的微笑立刻不见了，看见卡卡就扔出一句：“你来这儿干什么？存心和我过不去吗？连我的病人都要招惹？”  
“梅斯，我只是和他打个招呼。”  
“叫的真亲近啊，”梅苏特说，“说吧，你来干什么？”  
“你妈妈寄来了好多东西，我总不能一个人全收下，所以给你送来了，都是吃的。”  
梅苏特接过卡卡手里的东西，问道：“没事了？没事我就回家了。”  
“等一下，”卡卡拉住他，“刚才的那个人，里奥·梅西，他说他在地下赌场工作，是真的吗？在哪儿？”  
“你长脑子了没有？他明显是在说气话你也听不出来？我不会透露病人的隐私，你要是想知道就自己去问。”  
卡卡的表情摆明了他如果有里奥的联系方式一定早去问了，但梅苏特态度坚决，不肯告诉他，卡卡只得作罢。梅苏特抱着东西步行回家，卡卡出于习惯跟在后面，送梅苏特到楼下后，卡卡回到梅苏特工作的社区服务中心，开着刚刚停在那里的车回家了。  
*  
里奥离开社区服务中心，步行回家。这大概要花上半个小时，但他喜欢走路，也喜欢运动，刚刚见了卡卡，觉得心情不爽，走路的速度都变快了。  
到门口时，里奥发现忘带了钥匙，他不用担心进门的问题，因为合租的室友今天放假，出门前他也说了他会在家。里奥刚要敲门，听见头上传来低沉的猫叫，抬头看去，一大团白色影子忽然跳到他肩上，他吓了一跳，倒退一步，然后才好端端地抱住怀里的东西，继而敲门。  
克里斯拉开门，看到里奥怀里的大白猫后叫到：“里奥！你又救了泡泡！”他说着，一边侧身把里奥让进来。  
“你也看着点儿它，别让它动不动就跑没影了。”里奥说，一边进房间一边脱下外套挂好，克里斯做好了饭，现在接过大白猫，正在给它倒牛奶喝。  
“这也不怪我，它就藏在附近不出来，我叫它它也不搭理，只有你叫才管用。”克里斯说。他安顿好了大白猫，摘下围裙，坐在桌旁和里奥一起吃饭。  
“你要是把它弄丢了，我就把你赶出去。”里奥说。  
他说的是玩笑话，克里斯也知道，跟着笑嘻嘻地附和道：“是，是，我一定小心着，不弄丢你和阿奎罗的爱情结晶。”  
里奥刚咽下去一口饭，听了这话笑了，连喝了好几口水压了下去。  
里奥原本打算一个人住，但他刚出狱时Kun从英国回来看他，住在酒店里毕竟不方便，里奥赶快租了房子，两室一厅，两个人住也宽敞。虽说他和Kun在一起时候通常都住在一个房间里。  
但克里斯对此并不知情，他以为Kun只是里奥的朋友，而那句“你和阿奎罗的爱情结晶”也不过是玩笑话，他并不知道自己随口一句话歪打正着道出了真相。如今的里奥和Kun已经很少见面，但他们从不认为他们是恋人，现在更是有意分别住在两地，减少见面。  
房子租下后，Kun陪里奥住了半个月后回了英国，里奥原本并不想要合租的室友，但Kun已经自作主张在网上贴了招租启示，里奥不会生Kun的气，只悄悄地把招租启示撤了下来，但克里斯还是在第一时间看到了信息，第二天便找上门来，说想合租。里奥马上拒绝了，克里斯却不死心，说道：“要是我会做饭呢？”  
里奥答道，我也会。克里斯继续说：“要是我包了打扫卫生、洗衣做饭、浇花养猫、叫你起床呢？”  
里奥为这条件有些心动，但还在犹豫，克里斯主动加上最后的价码：“而且房租对半一分不少、可陪聊天、陪散步、陪锻炼、陪打游戏、陪熬夜、陪出游、陪——”  
里奥目瞪口呆：“为了一个房子你至于吗！”  
“我刚被人甩了现在没地方住身上只剩下这么点儿钱下个月工资还没发，你说我至不至于！”克里斯丢下刚刚的温顺表情说道。  
里奥被他迅速的变脸惊呆了，低声说道：“你听没听说过有句话叫……常回家看看？”  
“我绝对不会问我妈要钱，”克里斯挺直背脊说，“我和她一起养家呢，还有我妹妹。”  
他打了亲情牌。这是必杀技。  
里奥默默让出门口，让克里斯进来了。而克里斯果真达到了一个室友的最高准则，完美履行所有他承诺过的东西。虽说里奥也用不上他陪这个陪那个的，但每天回家后能吃上热腾腾的饭菜，里奥还是挺满意的。与此同时，他们完美地保持着室友的关系，克里斯哀叹着他逝去的恋情，好久之后才同意里奥的提议，再次试着和别人约会。但他的约会似乎都不太顺利，每一个都被克里斯完美搞砸。  
“你也是够厉害了，”里奥一边听他吐苦水一边说，“明明做饭、家务样样精通，对工作对朋友都没得挑，偏偏恋爱不顺利。”  
“因为他们都不是命中注定的那个。”克里斯以百折不挠的精神总结道。  
吃过晚饭，里奥告诉克里斯自己明天会出门去看朋友，克里斯叮嘱着他拿钥匙，就接着去忙自己的事了。里奥不说他去见什么人，克里斯也不问，总觉得里奥这样有些神秘，回来也一句不提今天都和朋友去哪儿了，干什么了，有意避开似的。有时他又会接到备注奇特的电话，总是不做声色地回到房间去接听，一聊就是好久。而克里斯确信那号码不是阿奎罗的，因为阿奎罗的来电在里奥的手机上会清楚地标注着“Kun”。  
睡觉前，里奥去敲克里斯的门，问他明天是不是去采购，如果是的话，帮他买些东西。克里斯面露难色，说自己明天有事。他一向有话直说，这时候支支吾吾起来，里奥知道他是有安排了，也不再问，克里斯长舒一口气，没告诉里奥自己打算尾行意中人——对方甚至还不知道他的存在。

*

送了梅苏特回家后，卡卡回头去社区服务中心取车，开车回家的路上有些心不在焉，干脆停下车，去路边的店里买甜品。  
他挑了各式各样的冰激凌，味道不同，颜色各异。明知道买了也不会吃，还是挑了许多。  
他曾对买这些零食有着非同一般的心得，他从不吃，可梅苏特喜欢。他拒绝了卡卡送去的酸奶，蛋糕，巧克力，布丁和许许多多想不起来的东西，唯独冰激凌很喜欢。卡卡不常送，认为吃凉的太多会胃疼，现在他已经不会再送梅苏特零食了，可买冰激凌的习惯还是保留了下来，烦闷和无所适从的时候他偶尔会买一些，放在冰箱中好久好久，拿出来尝一勺两勺，感觉甜腻得恶心，马上推回冰箱里。  
他已经不再对梅苏特抱着什么指望，只是习惯性地偶尔去看他，想确保他的安全，确认他过得快乐。  
但未曾想到的是，他会在梅苏特工作的地方碰见里奥·梅西。那男孩见了他就冷着一张脸，卡卡忽然好久没有过地心烦起来。  
梅苏特不会透露病人隐私，卡卡只好自己打听里奥的住处和工作地点，费了好大功夫，他才知道里奥大概住在哪个街区，可仅知道个大概范围并不能让他找到喜欢的人，说白了，他做的还是无用功。  
他对自己说，原本就没抱希望，只是放假了无事可做，出来散散心罢了。  
他在里奥家附近的街心花园散心，继而被一场雨水困住。一个有顶棚的长椅救了他，他在长椅上坐着，等着雨停。  
可惜天不遂人愿，十五分钟后，雨水已经从细雨变成倾盆大雨了，大颗大颗的雨滴打在树叶上，地面上很快聚集起一个又一个小水洼。  
卡卡坐在长椅上，无望地四下环顾。他的一时冲动让他在大清早出门，在里奥·梅西家附近的某个地方徘徊，心中抱着或许能遇见他的微小指望，哪怕不是“遇见”，只是看他一眼也好。  
可他不仅没能见到想见的人，还被困在雨中。  
他不再抱着希望，只盼着雨停后回家去。他看着大雨，又看看手表，无声地哀叹着被自己毁掉的周末。  
天色越来越暗，风也愈发大了起来。再这样下去，他头上的顶棚很快就要失去避雨的作用了。  
风吹着雨水落到他的手上。卡卡惊讶，迟缓地抬头去看，果然雨水已经被风刮着换了方向，开始落到他身上了。卡卡无助地左右张望，希望能盼来救兵一样。而这时忽然有个身影从树篱后走来，他身上的白色衣衫已然被雨水湿透，而他对此视而不见，仍旧以不急不缓的步子走在暴雨中，看上去沉稳镇定。  
那人望了过来，看见卡卡后，仍以原本的速度走着。  
卡卡不敢相信自己看到的景象，里奥真的出现了。  
“里奥……”他不明所以地开口，人还坐在长椅上，仰头看着对方。  
而里奥只是以疏离的神情看着他，卡卡一时失语。眼前的男孩站在雨中，没有伞，没有雨衣，雨水顺着脖颈流入衣裳，他丝毫没因此觉得烦扰，似乎他生来即是雨水的主宰、而非被淋湿就落荒而逃的凡人。  
“你在这儿干嘛？”里奥问，“我不相信你会碰巧路过这里。”  
“我来找你。”卡卡忘了拐弯抹角，直接答道。  
里奥看着他，更多的雨水顺着他的头发从脸上滑过，卡卡不想就这么看着里奥继续站在雨中，虽然对方似乎觉得这样也无所谓，他正想把里奥拉进遮阳棚下，里奥开口了，语调没有起伏：  
“我正要回家，你要是找我有事，可以去我家。”  
说完话，里奥转身走了。卡卡立刻跟上，雨水浇进他的衣服中，薄薄的衣袖粘在了手臂上，让他觉得十分不舒服。但里奥如同感觉不到雨水一般，笔直向前走着。  
两人走出街心花园，很快进了一幢五层高的公寓，电梯在四楼停下，里奥开门，请卡卡进去，然后便不再管他，自己安置刚刚买回来的东西，倒出猫粮放在一只碟子里，很快，一只浑身雪白的猫慢腾腾地走过来吃着猫粮，偶尔以批判的尖锐目光打量着站在一旁的卡卡。  
“我去换衣服。”里奥说，然后进了浴室，很快换了身样式差不多的衣服出来，一边用毛巾擦着头发。他为卡卡找了几套对里奥来说稍大、但卡卡穿着还算合适的旧衣服，让卡卡去浴室里换上了。  
里奥的态度固然不冷不热，却还是准备了毛巾和衣服，不至于让卡卡穿着湿衣服浑身发抖。  
“这是你室友的衣服？”从浴室出来，卡卡拉伸着衣服问，那衣服比里奥穿的尺码要大，明显不是他的。  
“不是，”里奥回答，“我不会动他的东西。”  
卡卡接不上话，两人干站着，一起沉默。  
里奥盯着他，似乎想透过他的表情看透他的想法一般。他知道卡卡长得好看，但他从不觉得外貌是什么值得珍视的东西。  
审视的目光落在脸上，卡卡觉得不太舒服，里奥却步步紧逼，走得越来越近，最终两人站在咫尺之间对望着，里奥抬起手臂，专注地看着卡卡颈上延伸至下颚的伤痕。他微凉的指尖落到伤痕上，并顺着伤痕向下滑。  
“这是怎么来的？”里奥问。  
“被打劫了，”卡卡说，觉得这答案很蠢，同时也因为里奥的触碰觉得紧张，“他慌手慌脚的，不小心划到脖子上了。”  
里奥盯着伤疤看了一会儿，很快失去了兴趣，转身去厨房泡茶了。卡卡跟了过去，帮他拿杯子，倒水，也不知道找个话题来说。里奥甚至怀疑他是不是从没恋爱过，看上去衣冠楚楚，竟然这么呆头呆脑的，连Kun都知道这时候就算没话也要找话说，偏偏卡卡沿袭了呆板的绅士那套作风，不会调情就罢了，连打破沉默都不会。  
“你找我有事？”里奥问。  
“想来看看你过的怎么样。”  
“很好。”里奥答道，故意缩短回话，让交谈更加尴尬。卡卡又问了几个不痛不痒的问题，里奥都敷衍带过去了，眼看着谈话要没了下文，里奥说到：“你是喜欢我了，是么？喜欢到想偶尔滚个床单的地步，还是经常滚床单的地步？”  
“你干嘛非要这样说话？”卡卡问。  
“赶快把话说清楚了不好吗？”里奥问。  
卡卡无话可答，他当然想过滚床单，可那也只是理由之一，并非全部，里奥这样说话并不会让人觉得坦白，只让他觉得被冒犯。  
“不是你想的那样，”他干巴巴地解释道，又加上了许多没有说服力的言辞，最终也没改善留给里奥的印象，到底失望而归了。  
明明见到了喜欢的人，最终却还是这样不尴不尬地收场。  
卡卡在雨停后回了家，回来时天黑了，他没看路，鞋和裤腿上溅得全是泥水。  
一无所有的沙漠上一定不会有这种苦恼，暴雨，泥泞，失望的下午。  
*  
梅苏特在凌晨醒了，伸手摸摸额角，那里已经沁出了一层薄汗了。  
他坐起身，把之前过于困倦忘了脱掉的T恤脱下，摸开床头灯的开关，微弱的灯光照亮房间。  
他又做了梦。这些梦惊吓他的次数逐年减少，只是偶尔出现。噩梦的内容并不相同，感觉却都是一样的。  
他在梦中从高楼坠下，在梦中看着尸体从天而降摔到自己身旁，跌得粉碎，他在黑暗的大海中下沉，不停陷入更幽深的地方。  
他被这些画面压制得喘不过气，却在梦中也无法发出声音，他不能哭，不能叫喊，他眼睁睁看着一切发生。他看着自己在浴缸中淹死，看着自己用刀在脸上划开伤口，看着自己在燃火的房子中呆站着，望着出口却一动不动。  
随着年纪增长，他被噩梦困扰的时候变少了，看似过着与常人无异的生活，只是偶然被久不光顾的梦惊吓，但他已经习惯了，表情如常地迎来那些梦，像面对一个多年不见的朋友般。  
他是个心理医生，他知道自己的问题，由此也将这种情绪和感觉以最和缓的方式接纳下来、并让它们的影响逐年减小。  
梅苏特起身去浴室，在路上看见一盒家乡产的硬糖放在桌子上，那是他之前吃了几块后忘了收起来放在那儿的。是妈妈寄给卡卡，卡卡又转交给他的。  
他一直没向母亲提及卡卡的“真实身份”，他知道在母亲看来，卡卡是自己的男朋友，一直对自己照顾有加，只是这些并非事实，他不想告诉母亲卡卡究竟是谁，真相让人不快，现在让母亲这样愉快地误会着不是很好吗？梅苏特几乎可以想象到母亲在餐桌前哼着歌打包食物的样子，她满心欢喜地写上地址，认为她的小儿子即使在远离故土的他乡也被人关心、照顾、在意。  
如果卡卡是别人，梅苏特是很乐意让母亲这份幻想成真的。  
*  
梅苏特在十四岁时认识卡卡。带着愤怒和厌恶。  
那时卡卡十六岁，住在距离梅苏特家很远的街区，他们原本没有认识的可能。  
卡卡的父亲在母亲离家后独自带着卡卡居住了几年，后来他交了女友，年纪相仿，很快便结婚了，对方有两个孩子，一个已经离家工作了，另一个叫曼诺尔，比卡卡大两岁，两人虽住在同一个屋檐下，却没多少来往，他们互相不招惹、也对对方没兴趣。  
卡卡对这个所谓的“哥哥”没什么好恶，却很喜欢他的继母，吉赛尔开朗爱笑，饭菜烧得不好，父亲常下厨和她一起做饭，厨房里总是充满欢声笑语，卡卡和曼诺尔两个年轻人却总是闷声不吭，好像他们才是上了年岁的人一般。  
父亲再婚后，他们过了几年安稳日子，之后一切很快在曼诺尔闯下的祸端中戛然而止。十八岁的曼诺尔在夜店玩了个通宵，不知从哪里弄来了毒品，让他神志不清了好久，一直到第二天上午还没恢复常态，脑子中晕晕乎乎，等他清醒过来时，他已经被带进警察局了。  
“你醒了？”  
曼诺尔睁眼，看见和自己没有血缘关系的弟弟站在一旁。即使就这样一句话，曼诺尔也发现了卡卡的状态不对。他面无血色，脸色十分难看。  
“爸妈回去了，”卡卡说，刚刚过去的一个小时他都在背书一样地重复这几句话，不然他不知道曼诺尔醒了之后自己该怎么对他解释，“他们在这儿等了半天，但你一直疯疯癫癫的……”他说着，抹了下鼻子，“你在警察局里，有医生来看过你了，他说你会在这时候醒。”  
卡卡明显在顾左右而言其他，曼诺尔从没见过卡卡这么失魂落魄的样子。  
“我……干了什么吗？”他问，自己一点也不想知道真相。  
卡卡僵直地盯着一旁，说：“他们说你大概会什么都不记得，还真是……”他看着曼诺尔，“监控录像已经调出来了，你在十字路口推了旁边的小孩一把，看起来像是你嫌他挡路了，但那时候还没变灯，车很多……那孩子卷进车轮下了。”  
曼诺尔呆滞地听着，几欲开口，嗓子却干涸得难受。  
“卷进……卷进车轮下？？”他问，想要确认自己听到的话，眼睛似乎要从眼眶中掉出来，“我——推了一个小孩？”他问，条件反射地去看双手，他失神地喃喃自语着听不清的话，过了好一会儿才回到眼前的状况中，向卡卡问道：“那后来……那孩子怎么样了？”  
卡卡的嘴角抽动一下，他低着头去看一旁，好像希望这里能站着另一个人来回答他的问题。可小小的医护室里不再有别人。  
他的回答声微不可闻。  
“已经宣布死亡了。”  
*  
之后的三个月，卡卡似乎都活在梦中。曼诺尔的身影再没在家中出现过，他原本爱笑的继母吉赛尔再也不会笑了，在探监的日子也无法装出笑脸，父亲给她的安慰全然无效，她痛苦的不仅是儿子进了监狱，更是自己的孩子因为一场荒唐的意外杀死了另一个孩子，他只有九岁，何其无辜。吉赛尔不知如何是好，在儿子进了监狱、付了赔偿金之外，她向对方家中匿名寄去了许多包裹，装着各种生活用品或贵重礼物，装作自己不过是其他看到这条新闻然后伸出援手的好心人一样，可这样并不能减免她的内疚，那孩子死去了，无法复生，似乎也意味着她的人生完蛋了，和他儿子一样、一辈子脱不掉这罪名和阴影。  
卡卡去探望过曼诺尔，恰逢那天后者情绪失控，哭得停不下来。  
那时的曼诺尔好像换了一个人，他在卡卡面前无休止地哭着，重复地说着“我只是做错了一件事。”  
卡卡听着，他不想指责他，也没办法安慰他，只好沉默。有些错事我们大概一辈子都不会做。卡卡想，无论看起来多小的导火索，都可能引来一场灾难。  
家里的气氛依旧压抑，卡卡转学去一所寄宿学校，这样起码父母不用在他面前费力装作一切都好的样子，自己离开家，他们的压力或许也会少一些。他对父母的悲伤无能为力，只盼着自己离开后，他们两个能逐渐恢复到从前。  
他选的那所寄宿学校有中学部也有高中部，他就是在这时候认识梅苏特的。那天卡卡离开图书馆回寝室，林荫路上人很少，对面有个黑头发的孩子远远地走过来，盯着他看了好久，擦身而过后，忽然叫住他。  
“你叫里卡多，是不是？”梅苏特问。  
卡卡惊讶，没想到这里会有人认识自己。对方主动叫了自己的名字，态度却很冷。  
“我是，怎么了？我认识你吗？”  
梅苏特笑了一声，说出曼诺尔的名字，问曼诺尔是不是他哥哥，卡卡点了头，再次追问梅苏特是谁、怎么会认识自己和哥哥，梅苏特已经走了。  
过了一段时间，卡卡知道梅苏特认识曼诺尔意外害死的那个孩子，他们是邻居，梅苏特很喜欢那孩子，他们感情很好，但真正让梅苏特无法接受的是：那天是他带着邻居家的孩子出门去买糖果，然后在十字路口、在他来不及阻止的时候，孩子被推进车流中，自己眼看着他死去。  
*  
那件事让梅苏特几乎发疯。他接受了很长时间的心理辅导，可依旧不能摆脱自己的负罪感。  
在负罪感之外，他记恨着真正的凶手。后来他知道对方当时因为吸毒而神志不清，但他不认为神志不清是伤害别人的理由。而在中学的校园里忽然见到凶手的弟弟之后，梅苏特无可避免地怨恨起卡卡来，虽然他心知肚明，卡卡和这件事一点关系都没有，但他就是忍不住记恨他，仿佛这样就能转移自己的痛苦——可就算不是这样，他也不可能对凶手的弟弟有什么好感是吧？  
像世间的许多事一样，这件事也是相互的。知道了梅苏特在那件悲剧中的角色后，卡卡在面对他的时候莫名有了种负罪感。两人不知如何和对方相处，好在是他们一个在初中部一个在高中部，交集也不算很多。他们每每相遇都觉得尴尬至极。认识后的第一年圣诞节，卡卡犹豫许久，为梅苏特包了一份礼物，他们并非朋友，也还没有经济来源，不能送过于贵重的东西，但卡卡还是用心为梅苏特挑了一份。他在礼物中夹了一张纸：“我不想毁了你的节日，也不想毫无表示，我们毕竟“认识”，虽然是被一件我们都不希望看见的事联系到一起的。我对你抱着莫名的愧疚，也知道你并不喜欢我。但眼下节日到了，我和你一样远离家人、朋友和家乡，就算你不想收下我微不足道的善意，我也希望你过得快乐，每一天都是。”  
梅苏特并没有接受卡卡的“善意”，他把卡卡送他的礼物，一大盒糕点分送给了同学和室友，自己一块也没留着。但心里对卡卡的怨恨还是少了些。  
言语就是这样打动人心的。  
*  
卡卡读高三的时候，梅苏特在高一。他们的教学楼和寝室楼都在同一个校区，彼此见面的时候更多了，虽然梅苏特连笑都没对他笑过，卡卡却能感觉到他的厌恶和愤恨已经随着时间流逝而减去了不少。  
冬天下雪时，卡卡在走出图书馆时从几步高的台阶上滑到了，叽里咕噜地摔到梅苏特脚边，梅苏特看的目瞪口呆，皇室成员似的一个人，就这么不小心地从台阶上滚下来，然后在还没抬头看对方是谁的时候就为自己压了对方的脚这种小事道歉，明明自己刚刚摔得很疼。梅苏特条件反射伸出手去拉他，他站的地方背光，卡卡也没看清是谁，拉着对方的手站起来，嘴里一边说着谢谢，站好后才看见对方是梅苏特。  
“呃——谢谢。”他呆呆地又说了一次。  
“你说了好几遍了。”梅苏特说，然后迈上图书馆的台阶，头也不回。  
每一次短暂相遇后，梅苏特对卡卡的敌意就少一些，但他始终没办法喜欢他。卡卡照旧在圣诞节时送礼物，梅苏特照旧一件不留，分给同学。  
高中毕业后，卡卡去了本市的一所医科大学，选了药学专业，在他读大三的时候，梅苏特也来到这所学校学心理学。两人的关系原本就奇怪，重逢之后，卡卡出于自己也不明白的心理，忽然开始频繁送梅苏特东西，没有名贵的礼物，都是些吃的，零食居多。梅苏特无所谓地收下他们，转头就分发给室友和同学，自己从来不留着——他虽然自己不留着，每次收到的时候心里总还是暖暖的，有人在意自己、惦记着自己，感觉毕竟不同。  
后来许多人默认了他们是情侣，梅苏特再怎么说不是也没用。  
“你干嘛要给我这些东西呢？你又不欠我的。”梅苏特抱着卡卡送过来的一大包零食问。  
“我不知道。”卡卡摇头。  
两人站在梅苏特的寝室楼楼下，梅苏特的同学走过他们身旁，笑着窃窃私语。  
“他们都认为你是我男朋友了。”梅苏特说。  
“那有什么。”卡卡接了句。  
这人的脑子就是和别人不一样，梅苏特想。好看到这个地步，走到哪儿别人都恨不得围观他，他却像个白痴似的尽干些莫名其妙的傻事。  
梅苏特叹气，拿着卡卡送的零食回了寝室，一边分给室友，一边听他们嘲笑自己“恋爱了还不直说，玩儿什么地下情，大家都看得出来他喜欢你”——你们的眼神也是够呛啊，梅苏特想，他不可能喜欢卡卡，卡卡也不可能喜欢他。  
但时日久了，两人之间到底有了些变化。他们在学校或校外相遇时都会打招呼，说几句不痛不痒的话，后来也逐渐能聊上几句了。梅苏特的母亲来探望他时，从同学那里听说他有了男朋友，对方动不动就送好多东西给他，已经这样快两年了，母亲对于有人记挂着自己的孩子十分欣慰，并把梅苏特的否认看做是不好意思承认的表现。  
在卡卡即将毕业的一个月前，他约了梅苏特一起吃饭，梅苏特破天荒地同意了——他也没有不同意的理由，对方已经关注他、记挂他、送他礼物好几年，他原本也没有记恨他的理由。他们没有聊得热火朝天，但还算是愉快，之后的两个星期，他们的关系突飞猛进，趁着一丁点空闲也会一起出门或去酒吧，好像在弥补他们错失的时光。卡卡为自己和梅苏特忽然改善的关系庆幸，他认识了梅苏特那么久，现在对方终于对他放下防备了。  
终于在毕业的前一天晚上，卡卡吻了梅苏特，他并没多想，只是忽然很想吻他。  
那时两人在昏暗的路灯下，亲吻结束，梅苏特看着卡卡，那双眼睛第一次对他闪现出神采。  
“如果你不是……”他说了一半，停住了，清亮的眼睛浮现哀伤，他笑了，继而离开。  
梅苏特走了，他在路灯下远走的身影成了卡卡光鲜亮丽生活的结束语。  
他曾拥有一切，在那天之后，他失去一切。

*

没有礼物能让人快乐，只有坍塌才能带来狂喜。  
看着他人的生活坍塌，看他们尽失所有，看他们跌落，从高楼，从悬崖，跌进深渊，跌进泥潭，粉身碎骨。  
没有人想看到你的成功，除非你的成功肮脏不堪。人们不想知道你凭借一己之力赢得名声、地位和财富，他们想知道你成功的背后是出卖自己、贿赂别人、拉拢关系、卑躬屈膝。  
既然喜欢这样的故事，卡卡自然不让他们待见。没有污点，没有缺陷，容貌出众，性格温和，才能卓越。从小到大一直是学校和社区中的明星，若他毕业后也继续着这样的路线，干干净净地走下去，干干净净地获得成功，那可真是最让人烦躁的路线了。  
原以为他会一帆风顺地过着如意的日子，人们却在某天忽然发现他们如愿了。卡卡毕业后与同学一起经营了一家小公司，正当人们以为俗套的努力换来成功戏码将会在几年内上演时，他们之间忽然传出了带着窃喜的消息：卡卡进了监狱。  
这值得一场欢庆，值得一场狂欢，高楼还未起就已倾塌。  
卡卡在一头雾水中被带进警局，被关进监狱。他并不知道他们的经营方式不合法，也不知道同学的集资方式触犯法律，他过于天真地相信了他人，过于理想化地沉浸在对外来的设想中。  
最初他困惑且不知所措，最后他绝望又心灰意冷。  
或许是太贪心了。他想。他总是想追求更多更好的一切，而忘了去看身后和眼下。  
在监狱中的一年，他已经忘记原本的自己是什么样子。  
在牢笼中生活，在深井中生活，不见天日，不见阳光。  
他静默地思考着，拒绝着，改变着。  
他想自己的生活方式大概是错了，他渴望的太多，这为他带来麻烦，让他身败名裂。他需要去过另一种生活，成为另一种自己。  
于是他几乎隔绝了一切，不再追求任何东西，去过安稳的生活，一成不变的生活。再没有起伏，再没有大喜大悲，那样才安全。  
藏身于人群中，消失在人群中。  
*  
对心理医生敞开心扉就那么难吗？梅苏特郁闷地想着，合上笔记本，结束了和里奥的治疗。  
“你有什么建议要给我吗？”里奥站起身后问。  
“比如什么？”  
“比如……要换种思考方式，要向积极的方向思考这类的？或者多喝水、多做运动？”里奥说。  
梅苏特叹了口气：“你跟我混熟了，是吧，里奥？你这是在调戏医生吗？你都不配合，我给你建议有什么用？”  
里奥笑了：“我以为这是你身为医生的职责。”  
“好啊，给你建议，”梅苏特哼了声，在本子上一边写一边说道：“每天早上起床后感激太阳照常升起、每星期三对第一个希望自己给己给予帮助的人有求必应，和人滚床单的时候故意叫错他的名字——拿去，照做吧，保证你生活愉快。”  
里奥笑起来，问道：“真的？要叫别人的名字？叫谁的？”  
“我可以提供我的姓名使用权，前三个月免费，如需继续使用请付费。”梅苏特平板地说。他的表情还因为里奥在治疗的时候不配合而郁闷着，里奥却笑得不成样子了——刚才怎么没这么好的情绪？看来对付里奥，正规治疗那套根本就没用，他现在对自己的抵触少了很多，以后用这种开玩笑的方式说不定还能好些——“开玩笑”，简直就是让病人调戏医生的感觉……  
“可是和我滚床的人远在英国呢，”里奥说，一本正经地问：“那我该怎么办？”  
梅苏特默默地在心中哭诉着，他因为自己是医生就要陪着里奥这么瞎闹真的好吗？  
“你可以让我代替他，”梅苏特闷闷不乐地应道，“只要我们俩先去把结婚手续办了。”  
诊疗室里再次响起里奥的笑声，他笑够了，和梅苏特道别，然后在走去门口的时候忽然问道：“对了，之前在你这儿见过的卡卡，你是怎么认识他的？”  
“我们是一个学校的。”梅苏特说。  
“我能知道你对他的看法吗？”里奥问，“你们看起来关系挺有趣。”  
“我认识他好多年了，他是个傻瓜笨蛋和完美绅士的结合体，但总归是个好人。我们没什么关系。”  
“他能算是‘好人’吗？”里奥问，手已经握着门把手了。  
“放心吧，绝对是，连我妈都喜欢他喜欢得不得了。”  
“你们是恋人？”里奥问。  
梅苏特摇头。  
*  
里奥对梅苏特在治疗过程中提出的观点毫不在意，却开玩笑般执行起了他的胡闹提议，早上醒来后看着外面的大晴天，心里想着该怎么感谢太阳才好，他想不出来感谢方法，自己想了一会儿，觉得傻透了，笑了起来；周三时并没人向他请求帮忙，里奥也没什么可做，于是在河边写生的时候把风吹到脚边的空包装袋扔到垃圾箱里；但最后一点没办法实现，Kun在英国，里奥和他虽然不是恋人、也没有过约定，但目前他没有和别人发生关系的念头。  
晚上回家时克里斯正在做饭，里奥和他聊天，说起梅苏特的三条建议，克里斯听得津津有味，和里奥一起笑个没完。  
“你和阿奎罗也不像恋人，”克里斯说，“你们要真的不是恋人的话，你听听医生的建议也不错。”  
“你要建议我选你吗？”里奥开玩笑问。  
“恕难从命，”克里斯拿着锅铲严肃说道：“我喜欢上某个人了，正在计划和他约会。”  
“等你们约会了记得告诉我，”里奥说。克里斯盛出饭菜，吃饭时两人还在聊这件事，克里斯问里奥是不是在信仰什么新式宗教所以对和人滚床单这事这么看不开。  
“你是想把你的身体饿死吗？”克里斯问，“你这么忽略身体的需求，简直是虐待自己。”  
“总要有合适的人吧，”里奥说，隐去了真正的原因，“再说我现在也很忙啊，我画的画虽然一般，但好歹也能低价卖出去，我要练得更好才行，不然以后就入不敷出了。”  
克里斯哼哈着答应，没戳破里奥——事实上，和里奥在同一个屋檐下住了这么久之后，克里斯已经发现里奥有其他经济来源了，如果只靠他的画，里奥连租下这个公寓都困难，他虽然生活不铺张，却也从没见他省吃俭用过。对待金钱他总是自然从容，不节省也不浪费。  
里奥在饭桌上随口搪塞了克里斯的话，几天后却开始真正考虑这件事了。他知道自己这样下去不行，他对世界为他准备的一切都打开双臂接受，唯独在和他人的亲密关系上一直躲避着——Kun是个例外，他不是“其他人”。但里奥显然不能一辈子指望着Kun，对方如果有了恋人，他也就不再有理由和Kun继续这样的关系。说到这儿，里奥其实心中也明白，Kun也是因为他的缘故才一直没有固定恋人的。  
在梅苏特说了三个随口胡诌的建议的一个月后，里奥在星期三回家时被克里斯递过来一张名片。  
“有个人刚才来这儿了，我下班走到楼下的时候他正在门口等着呢，问我认不认识你，说让我给你这张名片。”  
里奥接过名片，是一个大学的水粉画教授的名片，他听说过这人，也去看过他的画展。  
里奥奇怪着是谁给他送来了这个，翻过名片后看见上面写着：“这是我碰巧认识的一个教授，他每年会在教课之外收一个学生，你可以去试试运气。卡卡。”  
克里斯也拿过来名片打量，说道：“这样的老师是不是花钱都很难当他学生？我好像在报纸上见过这人的名字。”  
“送名片的人还说什么了吗？”里奥问。  
“他说原本想从门缝把名片塞进来，但我们的门连个缝都没有，他就只好站在门口等了。他是你朋友吗？怎么不提前打电话？”  
因为他没有里奥的号码。梅苏特说对了，里奥想，他还真是笨拙的完美绅士典型，没有电话，塞不进门缝，竟然就自己站在楼下等。  
“这机会好像很难得。”里奥说。克里斯也看着那名片，打量了一会儿，问道：“你要去试试吗？”  
“不去就太可惜了吧？”里奥问，“虽说我也不知道自己有多少指望。”  
“去试试，”克里斯说，“总比一开始就放弃强，再说这机会多好啊。”  
而且今天是周三。里奥忽然不着调地想到。虽然这不是别人请求他帮助，但这也勉强搭边吧……  
这样想着，里奥决定抓住这个机会了。  
里奥之前曾跟过的老师中并没有特别合意的。有些老师可以花大价钱去上他的课，他们教课的水平也确实不错，却不是里奥想要的，后来里奥的绘画遭遇了瓶颈，哪怕是课时收费再昂贵的老师都难让他满意——其他事上里奥也就随便将就了，唯独画画不能。他早就知道有些大师级的画家也会招收学生，但他们的课不是有钱就能去的。这次卡卡送来了这张名片，即使里奥对他难有好感，但他不可能拒绝这样的机会。  
里奥在网上给教授发了邮件，在作品图片之外，也附上了一封自荐信，他没抱着多少指望，却在一个星期后意外得到回音，教授让他过去面谈，这一谈竟就把事情定下来了，里奥每隔一周要去教授家里上课，前提是必须“完成作业”，把用心画的作品带给老师看，如果不用心，以后就不用来了。里奥喜欢这样的规矩，也做好了准备比从前更加用心。  
和教授约定了第一次上课时间的当晚，满心欢喜的里奥给家人和朋友打电话分享了喜讯，紧接着想到自己不能就这样忘了这件事中重要的牵线人，他想联系卡卡，却发现并没有他的号码，只好给梅苏特打电话问电话号——里奥觉得这样有点怪，梅苏特和卡卡的关系看起来很不一般。  
他原本还担心梅苏特问东问西，但电话通了之后梅苏特只是毫无兴趣地说没问题，然后发来卡卡的号码。  
出狱后的第三次和卡卡见面，里奥开心多了。他想着卡卡或许也不那么惹人烦，起码这次他帮了大忙，如果不是他，里奥根本没有得到这个机会的可能。里奥请卡卡吃饭，席间两人聊天时还有些生涩感，气氛却好了许多。  
“我不知道怎么感谢你，”里奥说，“之前的事今天都暂时忘掉好了，如果不是你，我不会有这个机会。”  
而卡卡忽然发现这是里奥第一次对他微笑。  
“没事，我也是碰巧知道这件事的，认识的人里只有你学画。”卡卡说，不提他费了很大周折才联系上教授，然后又花了很多心思、费了许多口舌才让对方在众多候选人中选定里奥——有天赋、认真努力固然重要，但有时机遇不是等来而是要去追的。卡卡不提这些，不想让里奥觉得他欠了自己人情，那样的话他确信里奥只会把自己推得更远。他不想吓走里奥，于是也不提及自己对他的喜欢，表面上淡化了这件事，实际上却并没变过——他对里奥感兴趣，希望能和他有更多接触。或许这只是平常的有好感，或许他真的喜欢他了，卡卡没仔细想过，他太久没有喜欢过别人，已经快忘了那种感觉了。  
晚餐之后，卡卡送里奥回家，里奥没带钥匙，原以为克里斯会在家，回家后却敲了半天都没人应答，打了电话才知道克里斯忽然回葡萄牙了，他妹妹生了急病，他必须回去一趟。  
“你要是不嫌弃的话，去我那儿住也行。”卡卡提议道，里奥迟疑了一下，他想到之前考虑过的、自己不能在和别人产生亲密关系这件事过于排斥，但就算不发生什么，忽然就这样去卡卡家里住，里奥也还是觉得不妥。  
“谢谢，但不用了，我有其他地方可去。你先回去吧，我打车过去。”  
“我的车就在楼下，你还要打车过去？我送你吧，天晚了，一个人不安全。”  
里奥自己也觉得不坐卡卡的车、自己另外打车去的主意很傻，而且怎么都说不通。他只得同意了，告诉了卡卡地址。卡卡有些惊讶，里奥说的地点是一处地价极高的住宅区，他在路上含糊不清地给某个人打了电话，告诉他自己要过去，然后便很熟悉路线地告诉卡卡该从哪边走比较近。  
半小时后，车开进住宅区，在湖畔的一栋亮着灯的别墅前停下了，里奥和卡卡道别，谢他送自己来这儿。  
卡卡看着里奥走近别墅，很快一个男人打开门，因为逆光的关系，卡卡看不清那人的面孔。但对方什么都没问，直接让里奥进门了。  
别墅的门关上了，卡卡开车离开。  
他对这个夜晚的期盼似乎太多了。  
*  
那些会哭泣的夜晚，那些会哭泣的星星。  
Kun在说话时经常会这样轻易抓住重点，去英国之前，他问里奥可不可以送他一幅画，里奥问他想要什么样的，他回答说不用画新的，我想要一幅旧的。  
哪幅？里奥问。  
他的画很多都没有名字，Kun回答道：  
那幅有夜晚和星星的，会哭泣的夜晚和星星。  
他曾画过无数张星空和黑夜，可凭借Kun简单的一句话描述，里奥还是马上就知道了他要的是哪一幅。  
他找出那幅画，包装好给Kun。一边包装一边想，虽然上面没有雨，也没有任何眼泪的因素，可确实是正在哭泣的样子。  
Kun接好画，到了该走的时候，他的行装在门口放着，门口的出租车在等着。于是他和里奥只剩下几十秒的时间。他们不是恋人，需要像恋人一样道别吗？  
里奥找不到话说，Kun看着他，将他勉强的微笑和温和的眼睛记在心里，叹气，然后拥抱他，说照顾好自己。  
里奥拍着他的后背说，去恋爱，别管我。  
Kun以微笑摇头作答。

*

晨光透过窗纱落到床上，里奥遮着眼睛，翻了个身。  
房间的门开了，穿着睡袍的女孩赤脚走进屋子，站在里奥的床边打量了一会儿，伸出手揪住他的鼻子。  
“里奥起床啦，你再不起床，罗德里格说要拖着你的脚把你拖到厨房去吃饭呢。”  
里奥哼哼着答应了一声，拨开捏着自己鼻子的手，那只手却又开始揪他的耳朵。里奥闭着眼迷糊地和对方抗争了一会儿，稍微精神了些时，刚要和妹妹说话，她就已经溜出房间了。里奥赶快抓紧时间接着睡，但几分钟过后，再度沉沉睡去的里奥被人拖着脚踝拽到了地板上，随之而来是哥哥和妹妹的笑声。  
“你们两个有完没完！”里奥嚷道，躺在地上不起来，抱紧和自己一起滚下床的被子，“好不容易回家一次，还要被你们这么祸害！”  
“好久没见你了，高兴嘛。”妹妹说道，然后不再管他，和罗德里格一起下楼去吃饭了。里奥在地上滚了一会儿，睡意全无，爬起来换衣服，准备去吃饭了。  
他现在住的这栋别墅是罗德里格的，他和里奥的另一个哥哥马蒂亚斯一起经营着一家公司，公司越做越大，名声越来越响，经常参与慈善，也越来越多地参与政府的活动，里奥认为自己曾进过监狱一事会牵连到哥哥们的企业，于是尽量避免让任何人知道他是罗德里格和马蒂亚斯的弟弟。马蒂亚斯已经结婚了，有了孩子，他和妻子、儿女住在另一个街区，罗德里格带着还在上学的妹妹住在一起，父母不习惯西班牙，依旧住在阿根廷，只是偶尔会来探望他们。  
“Mari哪儿去了？”里奥下楼吃早饭，已经看不见妹妹的身影了。  
“她快考试了，随便吃了几口就去学校了，”罗德里格说，一边为里奥盛好餐盘放到他面前：“还没问呢，昨天晚上送你来的是谁啊？”  
“一个熟人，”里奥答道，“他帮我找了学画的老师。”  
罗德里格点点头作为回答。他知道里奥依靠卖画挣不了多少钱，也明白里奥从未打算以此为生，他只是想画出与众不同的东西，他不追求金钱，很多事里奥都可以将就，唯有画画这一件事不能，家里也乐得让他去做喜欢的事。  
他们认为里奥应该是快乐的，里奥也如此认为。但他的记忆里覆着阴影，让他拥抱生活中的一切的那种热情变得像一种强迫和假装。可就算是强迫和假装，里奥也打定主意要竭尽所能拥抱他热爱的一切。  
他的画作有着明显的风格，飘忽不定和雾气笼罩的朦胧灰色；热烈肆意和大胆狂妄的亮色；以及大片大片的混沌和黑暗——这三种风格组成了他的多数画作，里奥在被家人问及最近画了什么时，总是把那些颜色鲜亮的作品拿出来给他们看，克里斯有时碰巧见到里奥作画，也看过几次那些阴沉的作品，但唯一一个见过里奥所有画作的只有Kun一个人，里奥认为有些作品中表达的内容过于压抑，都不曾给老师看过。  
*  
“这是什么啊？”Kun问。  
他靠在墙上，胳膊搂着里奥，两人坐在地板上，看着一整面墙上挂满的画，Kun指着正中间一副黑色的问道。那时他们还在上大学，两人在校外租了房子，刚搬进去时，里奥把一整面墙都挂满了画。  
“一条河。”  
Kun仔细看着，中间那几条银色的丝线似乎就是里奥说的河了。那些银线跳跃着，小小的水花晶莹地跃入黑暗，浓稠的黑色化开，一直消失在画纸边缘。  
“从什么中流过啊？”Kun问，皱着眉头仔细看着。  
里奥耸耸肩。  
“从黑暗中。”  
“流去哪儿？”  
“你觉得呢？”里奥反问。  
Kun想了想，答道：“流到田野里了吧？”  
可答案是悬崖。里奥想。在他的设想中，这条河在黑暗中奔流，流到悬崖，摔下去后粉身碎骨，悬崖下没有容纳它的水潭，只有尖利的顽石。  
“流到悬崖下了。”里奥说。闭上眼靠在Kun肩上，后者仍在困惑不解地看那幅画。  
*  
里奥没带钥匙，克里斯又要好几天后才能从葡萄牙回来，这几天他只能暂住在哥哥家里。  
和家人生活在一起，里奥一方面觉得放松，一方面又要时刻提防。他怕哥哥和妹妹一眼看穿自己做出的假象，然后为此忧虑。  
哥哥家里有他的一部分行李，也有画架和各种用具，他可以在这里安心创作，但他不想一直留在家里，经常大清早就带着画板出门，晚上过了晚饭时间才回来，整个白天都在外面写生。  
*  
“你会画心吗？”Kun问，一边笑道：“是不是太简单了、你懒的画？给我画一张吧。”  
几年前Kun这样说过，里奥一开始没放在心上，后来偶尔想起时会画，他画过写实的心脏，画过红色的、故意歪曲的心形，也画过挂在树上的、跑了气的心形气球，Kun说这些图画都“不快乐”。里奥心想明明是你的要求不快乐，心哪有画出来能快乐的。  
那些歪曲的心和其他画作混在一起，在落日火烧般艳丽的云中，在遍布金色落叶的庭院中，在流光溢彩的雨幕和彩虹中。  
*  
他又开始画心。这次的心被木桩钉穿，固定在墙上。墙上有纷乱的涂鸦，但色彩都淡淡的，整幅画的色彩都集中在血红的心上。  
里奥画着，想起老师说过的话，一边移动画笔，一边思虑着这些话的真假。艺术是人类的杰作，还是发泄的端口？可以为了一己之私、为了发泄自己的情绪而“利用”艺术吗？还是说，艺术本来就是个人情绪的体现，和世界无关，完全是自己私人的作品？所以不需要顾及他人的审美和偏好，不需要讨好任何人，压抑也好，可怕也好，只要是真实的就够了。只要不是伪装就够了。  
眼睛盯在画纸上，里奥出神地画着，忘了渐渐暗了的天色，也忘了寒气从袖管中丝丝传来。他的脸因为冷而微微发白，眼睛却一直专注地看着眼前的画。  
卡卡把车停在岸堤上，远远地看着里奥。  
河流从闹市中穿过，流过住宅区，流进郊区，这里是城郊，住家不多，相对来说安静很多。他并不确定自己能在这儿见到里奥，只是之前里奥聊天时说过他偶尔会来这儿画画，卡卡从没贸然打过电话给他，但偶尔会在下班时开车来这边，希望能碰见他。几次未果后他难免有些灰心，今天原本也没抱着希望，但竟意外地看见一个小小的影子在河边坐着，手中拿着画板。  
他锁好车，向对方走去。里奥听到声音，歪头看过来。正值夕阳西下，卡卡从光中走来，略微有些刺眼。卡卡所注意到的里奥却像是缩成一团一般，因为寒冷而脸色透白，长长的外套盖住了半个手掌，手中紧紧攥着画笔。  
“下午好。”他招呼道，一边在里奥身旁坐下。  
“你怎么来了？”  
“想到这边来散散心。”卡卡说，目光自然而然落到里奥的画上。里奥表情尴尬，他没想到会在这时候有熟人出现，他只给认识的人看那些基调明亮的画，眼前这幅却怪异极了。  
“这是什么？”卡卡问，看看画，又去看里奥冻白的脸。  
“一颗心。”里奥说，有种秘密被发现的窘迫，他急于掩饰，忽然拿下画纸揉成一团，“画得不好，不要了。”  
卡卡立刻抢过来：“怎么就不要了？别因为我来了就把好不容易画的东西丢掉啊，很美啊，哪里不好了？”他说着，一边摊平画纸，让上面的褶皱平整一些。  
里奥看他抚平上面的褶皱，把画纸抽回来，折了一下放进画夹里：“别看啦，又不好看。”  
他不想让卡卡看那幅画，卡卡也不能强求，只得转移话题问他最近学画学得怎么样，里奥还觉得刚刚被卡卡看了自己的画而心中别扭，卡卡干脆拿起画笔。  
“好吧，让你见识一下我画的。浪费你一张画纸没关系吧？”卡卡问。  
里奥摇头。卡卡想了想，开始画河对岸的住宅区。他所谓的“画”不过是一个又一个方框罢了，大长方形里套许多小的长方形——这就是楼房和窗户了，然后又草草画了些波浪线当做云彩，完成这幅其丑无比的画后，卡卡把笔还给里奥说：“好了，别惦记你刚才的画了，我画得吓人多了。”  
里奥笑了，心情好了些，开始为卡卡的画涂颜色，他在上色时很认真，这画不过是卡卡为了逗他开心随手画的，他却认真处理起颜色来了。  
“你的颜色用的好奇怪啊。”卡卡说。  
“你要是知道怎么说话能让人开心，就应该把‘奇怪’换成‘特别’。”里奥答道，“这样看起来不是更有种梦幻的味道吗？”  
他把窗户涂成不同的颜色，浅蓝，鹅黄，亮红，淡紫，每一扇上都熠熠闪光，他又将云朵涂成明亮的橙色，整幅画看起来竟然有了种飘忽的仙境般的感觉。  
“你的转变也太突然了，”卡卡说，“刚刚那幅心形的画是那个样子，现在忽然画了一副天堂似的景象。”  
看着里奥为画上色，卡卡想着话题，在通过聊天而讨人喜欢这件事上，他并不擅长，现在里奥专心作画，他也不好插嘴，卡卡原想等里奥画完画之后邀请他一起吃完饭，但画还没完成，天空就忽然落下雨点，里奥护着没画完的画，卡卡拿着他的画板和颜料，两人匆忙跑上卡卡的车避雨。  
天气忽然阴沉下来，继续留在河边写生已经不可能了。卡卡提出之前想好的计划，和里奥一起吃完饭，里奥抱着画板，微微笑着拒绝了。  
“我应该回去了。”他说，“我已经出门一整天了。”  
刚刚被卡卡看到自己画的那幅怪异的画，里奥原本消失的戒心又回来了。他确实渴望像心理医生和克里斯所说的一样，去接受别人，但他不想让别人知道这样的自己，除了Kun之外。他不想和任何人太快熟络起来，仍想保持距离。  
“送你回家好吗？”卡卡问。  
“如果不麻烦你的话。”里奥说。  
听了地址后，卡卡立刻后悔答应送他了。里奥仍旧要回到那栋别墅中去，那里不知道住着什么人，不知道和里奥是什么关系。  
卡卡心里烦躁，又不能把这种心情说出口，只能独自气闷着——可就算他问，里奥也不能告诉他自己是罗德里格和马蒂亚斯的弟弟。  
里奥在河边呆了一天，身上冻得发凉。卡卡调好空调和座椅的温度，以他问一句里奥答一句的方式和他聊天，过了没多久，里奥不说话了，他在河边画了一整天，午饭也忘了吃，眼下饥肠辘辘，又困又累，很快就在车上睡着了。卡卡减慢车速，开得尽量平稳些，不惊醒里奥。  
他将睡着的男孩送到别墅门口，停下车后仍不想叫醒他，也不想让他下车，不想让他离开自己，被一栋房子、一堵墙隔绝，被他所不了解的东西隔绝。  
“里奥？”卡卡低声叫到。  
他呼唤的声音太低，睡着的人并没醒来。里奥的头侧向窗外，低低的衣领露着脖颈，卡卡看着他，犹豫一会儿，缓缓倾身过去，在他颈上轻吻一下，里奥并没因此醒来，他仍睡着，纤长稀疏的睫毛动也不曾动过。卡卡坐直身体，装作什么都没发生的样子。  
“里奥，你到家了。”他用正常的声音说，里奥揉着眼睛醒来，含糊地对他道谢，然后披上卡卡强烈要求他穿上的外衣下了车，卡卡说他刚睡醒，忽然走进冷空气里容易着凉。  
而里奥果然着凉了，回家之后咳嗽了半个晚上，第二天才整理昨天的画夹。  
心被钉在墙上的那张画不见了。  
*  
克里斯回了葡萄牙，过了一个星期还没回来，里奥不想继续住在哥哥家，干脆换了门锁，搬回到自己的房子里。他刚回家的那天，就接到Kun的消息说他放假了，里奥如旧邀请他来自己这里，去机场接他，回家后两人一起做饭，在外面逛了半天，晚上回到家，一同打游戏、聊天，过了半个晚上。  
Kun是里奥的高中同学。他有着和同龄人相差无几的幼稚和自信，有着附带感染力的乐观，外形帅气，人缘极好，是很多人期望中的男友形象，看上去大大咧咧，却有心思细腻的时候。接触之后，里奥发现了Kun骨子中的善良，他从来都是粗心大意的人，却会在必要的时刻要求自己必须对人关怀备至，这种强制性要求自己细心的行为也让里奥觉得感激。  
*  
在十三岁那件事后，里奥在很长一段时间里都以为自己再不可能和任何人发生关系。他的回忆里覆盖着阴影，让他颤栗，也让他恐慌。他不敢告诉父母，怕他们难过，怕他们愤怒，也不敢告诉任何人，独自守着这秘密，独自背负它们生活。  
十六岁时里奥认识了Kun，他们在同一所学校，在学校举办的活动上认识，里奥也从未对Kun说过自己身上发生过什么，但他们的相处很融洽，里奥把他当作朋友，即使在他们开始发生关系后，他们竟也依然不可思议地保持着朋友的关系。  
里奥看到了自己的害怕，他无处可逃，无法解脱。  
他自认为是全世界最固执的傻瓜，竟然会害怕性爱——虽说他有十足的理由害怕。  
他花了三个月，最后装作不经意地向Kun提起这件事，Kun受宠若惊地同意了，里奥一咬牙，说出了自己“有个小要求”，他说希望Kun能对他耐心些，希望会是“以后回想起来也能觉得很开心的那种”。  
其实里奥想说“想起来也不会觉得可怕”的那种。  
而Kun也竟然真的耐心地达成了里奥的要求。这对他来说太困难了，可Kun还是咬着牙强忍着，完成了对里奥来说十分温柔，而对自己来说十分煎熬的性爱。要是有得选，他才不会这么体贴呢。  
里奥自认为迈过了这道坎，他和Kun断续地发生关系，只是一直没变成恋人。他们大学之后就一直住在一起，看似事事顺利平静无忧，两人却也同时意识到，他们必须分开，不然这奇怪的关系就会纠缠着彼此，让两人都止步不前。  
Kun在毕业后去了英国，他们偶尔会去探望彼此，像恋人也像朋友一样度过两三天愉快的时光。  
Kun说，我知道我们的关系奇怪，可我还是庆幸认识了你。即使现在我们的状态都有些……“特别”，算不上干净利落，也算不上坦坦荡荡，无论你还是我，心里被现在的关系束缚着……但我从没后悔过。如果没有你，我不敢想象我的高中和大学是什么样的。  
你不认为我拖累了你？里奥问。  
我感激你选了我。Kun回答。  
*  
洗过澡后，Kun从浴室出来，亲吻着将里奥压在床上。  
“医生说我的状态好多了。”他趁着亲吻的空隙说。  
“是吗。”Kun应着，把里奥的衣服褪到肩膀下。  
“明天我又要去了，每周四下午。”里奥说，一边解着Kun的腰带。  
“我送你。”Kun说，俯身亲吻里奥的锁骨，一路向下。  
“泡泡的猫粮快没了，我们得再买点儿……”里奥说，同时搂住Kun的后背，下面的话语被堵回到亲吻中。  
*  
“最近我认识了一个人。”快睡着时，里奥忽然说道，“其实也不是最近，我之前在监狱的时候就认识他，只是最近接触才多了些。”  
“他怎么了？”Kun问。  
里奥停顿一下，想起在车上时、卡卡以为他睡着而在他颈上印下的亲吻。  
“他让人心烦意乱。”  
*  
社区服务中心很早就下班了，旁人都离开后，梅苏特一个人在办公室里研究着病人的病历，一边在电脑上查找着相应的资料，他没看时间，终于下班离开时，已经是九点钟了。  
刚走出门，梅苏特就打了个激灵，夜里气温低，他一边走一边拿出外套穿上，哆哆嗦嗦地向家走。回家有二十分钟路程，梅苏特又冷又饿，饥肠辘辘地走在路上，一边暗自抱怨刚刚加班时怎么忘了吃东西。  
他走了一会儿，身体适应了低温，缓和了不少，转到下一个街角时，他隐约有些奇怪的感觉，他回头看了一眼，一个穿着连帽衫的身影一直跟着自己。他心中紧张，劝自己说大概只是想多了，可转到下一条街上时，那人还跟在自己身后。  
梅苏特越发紧张，步伐越来越快，对方也一直紧跟着，梅苏特心下害怕，这种害怕的情绪跟着他走了两条街，梅苏特终于忍不住了，他猛然停住脚步，回头厉声问道：“你干什么一直跟着我？”  
他狠狠地瞪着对方，虽说现在那人站在树枝的阴影中，看不清相貌，只能看到一个大概的轮廓。梅苏特心中满是怒气，手也攥成拳头，如果对方胆敢有奇怪的举动，他就让他尝尝鼻梁被打断的滋味。  
那身影在枝叶的阴影中怔住了。  
克里斯呆滞片刻，觉得口干舌燥，心中一片冰凉。  
朝思暮想的人如今一脸防备对着自己，瞬间连月光都冷了似的。  
他只是想送他回家，想陪着他安全到家罢了。之前他站在梅苏特的楼下等他下班，冻得浑身发冷，跑去咖啡店取暖，然后又很快跑回来，看看梅苏特窗口的灯是不是还亮着。  
“我……”看着梅苏特愤怒的样子，克里斯想要解释，一开口，却连话都不会说了。  
他就这么敏感地被挫伤了。解释也忘了，甜言蜜语也忘了，大脑呆愣着，只响着刚刚梅苏特带着怒意的提问。  
“我想送你回家。”他说。脸上的神情忽然就变了，刚刚一路的守护和甜蜜都变成了落寞，像第一次恋爱的笨拙孩子一样，把受伤的神情全写在脸上。  
梅苏特吃了一惊，收起刚刚愤怒的表情。克里斯的神态认真，那种受伤的感觉也过于真实，容不得梅苏特怀疑下去。  
“你说什么？”  
“我想送你回家，”克里斯重复道，“你不是里奥·梅西的医生吗？我见过你，你在社区服务中心工作，不是吗？”  
“你认识里奥？”梅苏特问，向对方走近几步。  
“我是他的室友，”克里斯答道，“他提过他有个室友吧？我们住在后花园街区的公寓里，养了一只叫泡泡的猫，他一直在画画，有个不知道是朋友还是恋人的家伙住在英国，叫阿奎罗。”  
听了这些，梅苏特信服了些，他提防着走过去，打量着克里斯。  
他和梅苏特年龄相仿，脸上带着种大孩子般的稚气，眼睛大大的，眉毛修得很整齐，神情带着分紧张和不自然，眼睛落到梅苏特脸上，立刻慌乱地移开，不敢直视他，垂在身旁的两只手无意义地摩擦着衣服的边角。  
“好吧，你看着不像坏人。”梅苏特说道。  
“我本来就不是坏人，”克里斯嗫嚅着，他伸出手：“克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多，你可以叫我克里斯。”  
“梅苏特。”梅苏特握住他的手，“可你为什么要跟着我？”  
“我说了想要送你回家。”  
“我自己又不是找不到路。”  
克里斯低着头，吸了下鼻子，固执说道：“我就是想送你回家。”  
梅苏特看了看他不自然的表情，想了想答道：“好吧，那我们走。”  
说罢他迈开步子向家走去，克里斯在后面跟着，保持着一两步的距离，不缩减也不拉远。梅苏特奇怪他为什么不和自己并排走，但显然克里斯认为现在这样也很好。  
过了一会儿，梅苏特走到公寓门口，转头说道：“我到家了。”  
“我知道，你进去吧，我看着你上楼。”克里斯答道。  
“那——谢谢，”梅苏特说道：“晚安。”  
克里斯回了“晚安”，看着梅苏特进门、上楼后才离开，完成任务一般舒了一口气，同时因为对方终于知道了他的存在而满心欢喜。  
*  
克里斯走了，梅苏特回到公寓里，因为刚刚的小插曲胆战心惊。  
他知道自己不会失控，但强烈的暴力因子在身体中蠢蠢欲动，到现在还留着余韵。  
这是他的秘密之一。  
虽然是医生，梅苏特却有间歇性暴力倾向。  
当年眼见自己带出门的孩子被推进车流一事，留下的自责、愤怒、不甘和痛苦并没有那么容易就离去，他在盛怒中发作时会完全变了一个人，他会疯了似的使用暴力，旁人要用尽力气才能阻止他不犯下过失杀人罪。好在这种间歇性的暴力倾向随着年龄增长而消散得越来越多。  
因为职业的关系，他当然不可能让他人知道自己的这种症状，所以认识的人中没有人知道他的真实情况。  
*  
周四的下午，两人在医生的办公室中对坐着。  
他们是医生和病人，他们都是病人。  
*  
“十三岁那年发生了什么？”梅苏特拿着病历问道。  
“什么也没发生。”里奥神情漠然地答道，眼睛直视对方，回答得斩钉截铁。

*

“有阳光，有树木，在湖边。”  
宽敞的诊室里，两个二十出头的年轻人聊到死亡。  
这不是梅苏特和里奥第一次提起这个话题，他们时常说着说着就会聊到这些，这次提起对死亡的设想时，里奥的回答让梅苏特很惊讶，他的答案带着份平和的喜悦，仿佛他愿意张开双臂迎接死神一般。  
梅苏特穿着医生的职业装，年轻的脸上露着稚气和日渐增多的沉稳，他左手中放着病历夹，右手间夹着一支笔，微长的头发偶尔会挡一下眼睛，被他拨开，又很快滑回来。  
里奥坐在他专属的球形椅子中，手指漫不经心地揪着薄外套的袖子。  
“你好像一点也不担心，”梅苏特问，“为什么你认为死去是这种画面？”  
里奥抬眼看了下天花板。  
“我只是并不担心一个人死去。”  
忽然听见他说出这样的话，让梅苏特又是一惊。里奥将重点放在“并不担心”上，对独自一人孤零零死去并不害怕，也不排斥。沉吟良久，梅苏特问道：  
“我可以理解为相比于‘活着’这种有变化的状态，你更喜欢既定的、没有变化的生活吗？”  
“正相反吧，”里奥说，“我喜欢变化，也喜欢接触新的东西，但这和我们每个人最后都要离开并不矛盾，我也没理由抵触。你又是一副忧心忡忡的样子。”  
“我只是不觉得这样欢迎死亡是积极的念头。”梅苏特说。心中想着里奥或许是没有安全感，才想用更多东西填充他的生活的，让眼花缭乱、目不暇接的外界填补他生活的空缺，覆盖缺失色彩的地方。  
梅苏特引导着话题，希望里奥透露出一丝半分他缺少安全感的原因，可说了好久，里奥一直在绕弯子，不肯正面回答。  
“……我不能给你真正的安全感，但我希望你通过我、通过在这里的疗程，有更多的安全感，更自在些。”最后梅苏特没辙了，只得直接说出目的，虽说他也明白，这样也没什么用处。  
“嗯……”里奥佯装皱眉苦思，悠悠说道：“那跟我约会呀，约会我就配合你。”  
“第十六次调戏医生。”梅苏特叹气，装模作样地在本子上记着。他们聊不了多久，画风就会忽然变换，梅苏特早就习惯了。  
里奥笑了起来，他很喜欢这样开梅苏特的玩笑，他拿自己没辙，每次被开了玩笑也不能反驳，里奥觉得好玩儿，他知道自己这样说并不会惹梅苏特生气，而且这样做也实在是化解尴尬的一个好办法——他不愿配合，也不想回答梅苏特他为什么不配合，于是总是以玩笑的方式一带而过，两人间也不会有对立感。时间久了，里奥越来越喜欢这样闹下去，梅苏特也只得忍着。  
预约的时间到了，里奥该走了。到了要离开的时候，两人都会闲聊几句，里奥从外衣口袋里摸出手机，递给梅苏特，上面是克里斯横在沙发上睡觉的画面。  
“看，你男朋友的狂野睡姿，好玩吧？我发给你。”  
梅苏特吓了一跳，他以为里奥不知道克里斯和他在见面，却没想到克里斯不知什么时候告诉里奥了。  
“你什么时候知道的？等一下，他不是男朋友，我们没约会。”  
“以后就约了呗。”里奥答道，在手机上找到梅苏特的名字，把照片发了过去。  
“哪有什么以后，”梅苏特打开手机看刚收到的照片，“这是什么时候拍的啊？”  
“前天回家的时候看见他四仰八叉躺在沙发上睡觉，我就拍下来了，”里奥耸肩，装出经验丰富的样子拍了拍梅苏特的胳膊：“别着急下结论嘛，他人又没什么毛病，还那么喜欢你。”  
梅苏特摇头，笑道：“别为我费心了。你下周来之前我打电话告诉你，可能会换时间。”  
他有意换了话题，不想再谈克里斯，里奥不多问，应答之后就回家了。  
如果梅苏特不是医生，里奥大概会更喜欢他一些，即使现在他也不讨厌梅苏特，却始终觉得两人间隔着些什么。梅苏特不仅代表了生活中的不自由、他不想做却必须做的事，也代表他一直隐瞒的过去，每见到梅苏特一次，那些早已埋起的东西都会再度出现，影影绰绰，惹人心烦。  
*  
克里斯早就在第一天和梅苏特说话时就激动地告诉里奥他的初步行动进行得如何顺利，里奥没想过克里斯喜欢的是梅苏特，他一直认为梅苏特只是医生而已，从没将他当做同龄人或用其他身份看待过，克里斯忽然提起这件事，他才反应过来，梅苏特确实是很好的一个人，性格很好，说话有趣，样子也好看，没人追倒奇怪了。  
“不早说，”里奥抱怨道：“你早告诉我你喜欢的是他，我就提前帮你卧底了，反正我每周都去……”  
“现在你可以说啦，”克里斯笑道：“我已经自己依靠实力迈出了第一步，取得了巨大的成功。”  
“脸皮厚。”里奥向盘子中添着菜，一边想着他有什么可以告诉克里斯的，话题一打开，里奥就说个没完了，不停地向克里斯爆料（虽然并没有什么真正火爆的料），他说了半天，说的口干舌燥。  
“……还有，他好像喜欢白色，屋子里到处都是白的，桌子啊，档案夹啊，钢笔啊，椅子啊……”  
“还有呢？”  
克里斯瞪着大眼睛听着，电脑般将这些信息记到脑子里，他确信自己不用手机或笔来记录就能分毫不差地记住梅苏特的喜好。  
“……嗯，没了，暂时想不起来了。”  
“多谢。”克里斯拍了下里奥的肩膀，说道：“作为回报，说吧，想让我帮你打听点儿卡卡的什么事？”  
里奥一时没反应过来，问道：“什么啊？”  
“少年呀，追人要大胆，分手要早说……”克里斯忽然说教似的挥舞着叉子。  
“越说越乱了！谁追谁了？什么分手啊？”里奥连饭也不吃了，吃惊地看着克里斯。  
“哦也对，你和阿奎罗没恋爱，所以也不是分手……但你别磨蹭了，再磨蹭几个月，卡卡早就不知道落到谁手里了，说不定那天就被人追走了。”  
“他怎么样关我什么事……不对，关你什么事！吃你的饭！”里奥拨了半盘菜到克里斯的盘子里，让他老实吃饭，堵住嘴别乱说。  
*  
卡卡时常给里奥发去信息，说些日常琐事，问问里奥的近况，说如果有时间就一起出去转转或者吃个饭。里奥推脱着，几次之后才同意。他们的见面算不上是约会，只是两个人尴尬地相处罢了。他们都不是善谈的类型，尤其里奥对卡卡的态度一直不明朗，在卡卡看来，这份单恋毫无进展。  
他习惯了没有改变的生活。他失去所有能失去的东西，一无所有，在那之后的日子也一直如履薄冰，就让生活这样吧，以它原本平淡、平庸的方式进行，他不再渴望、不再改变，宁愿一切永远如此可悲、一成不变。  
甚至恋爱也没让他放开手脚去行动。  
他曾将梅苏特当做安全区，认为自己曾喜欢过梅苏特，就算是恋爱过了，他时常去看梅苏特，早已没了原本温柔的心情，却还是记挂着他是否安好。尽管自己会让梅苏特想起他一直愧疚的过去，梅苏特却还是容忍了他。  
看起来细胳膊细腿的，骨子里不知道比自己强大多少倍。  
卡卡一边换衣服一边想。他对于梅苏特能从强烈的愧疚中走出来觉得不可思议，并认为如果这是发生在自己身上的事，他大概根本无法好好活下去，但梅苏特的情况和自己不同，那孩子会去世，说到底也不是梅苏特的错，而自己却是确确实实做了错事。  
他已经不会整夜整夜睡不着觉向神忏悔了。神原谅了他，或许没有；神敞开双臂再度接纳他，也或许没有，但无论如何，事情已经发生，他接受就好。  
他闭上眼，叹了口气后关掉灯，不再去想。  
那里奥呢？他放不开手去追，里奥也不会轻易接受，他和同租的室友都能有说有笑、相处融洽，和自己却总是不尴不尬的样子。  
好啦，就是这样了，卡卡想，当年梅苏特对他不冷不热，现在里奥也是这样，说不定这就是命运啦——喜欢的人都懒得搭理他。  
窗外的风越来越大，吹过窗时带来吓人的声响。但这并不耽误卡卡的睡眠，他向梦中坠着，在快睡着时，忽然听见敲门声——他的公寓太小，门口有什么声音卧室里也能听得一清二楚。  
听错了么？是风吗？  
他睁开眼仔细听着，几秒种后，敲门声再度响起，他走向门口，问道：“哪位？”  
“是我。”  
这可真荒唐。卡卡坐起身——幻听吗？  
他开了灯，验证到底是自己疯了还是世界不正常了。  
他走去门厅，拉开门。  
冷风顺着门口灌进来，外面的世界狂风大作，将落叶卷进他的房间里，惊扰他的安宁。里奥·梅西站在门口，脑袋上扣着白色套头衫上的帽子，一双紧张兴奋的眼睛在门厅的光芒下微微闪光。  
这世界果真不正常了。  
*  
秋天来的太快，再度来到梅苏特的诊室时，里奥已经裹着厚厚的外套了。天气阴森，他人也很消沉，态度难说和善。梅苏特开导了一下午也不见结果——虽说他对里奥这样的情形见怪不怪，却总有受够的时候。二十出头的两人都没多少耐心，说了好半天也没能把谈话引到预期的方向，甚至连顺利沟通都做不到，最后他们都不说话了，沉默降临在房间里，仿佛竞赛一般，两人都不开口，赌气般任由尴尬蔓延。  
忽然，梅苏特“啪”地一声合上病历夹、放到一边，里奥吓了一跳，抬头去看他，梅苏特放下纸笔，靠在椅背上。  
“好，你不说，我说。”他冷冷地说，知道自己现在的表现过于任性，也根本不像个医生，但他偏就想任性一会儿。  
“告诉你一个秘密好了——真的是秘密，我认识的人中没有知道的。”他说，压抑着语调中因激动带来的不自然。  
里奥靠在半球形的软椅中，惊讶地看着他。惊讶归惊讶，他却并不奇怪梅苏特会忽然有这样的举动，他们年纪相仿，性格中不成熟的地方太多，梅苏特因为职业的关系一直做出稳重和隐忍的样子，想来也挺压抑的。  
两人对看着，里奥第一次发现自己很少注意梅苏特的样子，现在他褪去平日的伪装，直白地露出不满和愤怒，他的眼睛不再温和，表情也冷了下来，嘴唇因为紧张和兴奋而微微颤抖。  
“我差点杀了人，许多次。”  
他看着里奥，手指碰着桌上的一本书。  
“你看到这本书了吗？就连用它做工具我都能杀人，我在幻想中用各种方式杀人。”  
里奥的目光转移到书上，又去看梅苏特的表情。  
他说的是真的。有时候人可以不看表情不听语言不看动作，也会忽然明白对方话语的真假。  
“为什么？”里奥问。他觉得没来由的心慌，仿佛预感到他不会喜欢梅苏特接下来要说的话。  
梅苏特侧头去看窗外，摇摇头。  
“我的愤怒太多，在它们没有安生之地的时候，我一直在幻想中处决各种我认为不应该活着的人。”  
“不该活着？”里奥问。他感觉到梅苏特带着不正常狂热的语调。他觉得越来越不舒服，想要起身离开，却忍不住继续问下去。  
“你不觉得有很多人都不该活着吗？”梅苏特问。  
里奥无法回答。  
“你做过什么吗？”他迟疑问道，“真的杀人了吗？”  
“差点就这样做了。”梅苏特说。  
“十六岁那年把一个人打得口吐鲜血，他比我高了一头，浑身肌肉。可这些都没用……当时我疯了，我没想杀了他，只是一直发狂地打他，如果不是被人拦住，他一定会被我空手打死。想象不到吧？”  
梅苏特问，看了眼自己精瘦的胳膊。  
他陷入沉浸在往事中的狂热神情里。里奥呆滞地听着，不由自主地向沙发中微微躲了一下。  
“你为什么要杀了他？”  
梅苏特露出轻蔑的笑容，他冷笑一声，停顿几秒说道：  
“因为强奸犯都该死。”  
*  
克里斯在镜子前花了几分钟收拾自己，喷了半罐发胶，摆弄头发好半天后心满意足地出门去了。  
几个星期下来，他和梅苏特习惯性地不定时约会。他们一同吃饭，在城中闲逛，跑遍市区和市郊所有有趣的地方，只因为身边多了一个人，所见景致的样子都不一样了似的。克里斯拉着梅苏特到处走，每次游玩上一天后，都以回到梅苏特家中作为结束。第十三次送梅苏特回家时，克里斯问他要晚安吻，得到同意后，便得寸进尺地搂着他的脖子从门外吻到门里，一路吻到沙发上。梅苏特没迎合，也没拒绝，克里斯自己倒红了脸，他从德国人身上抬起头，问他可以吗，梅苏特不说话，回以微笑，那笑容过于浅淡，仿佛不存在一般，克里斯心急地看着他，心中生出一阵从未有过的羞怯，他爱着梅苏特，怕他拒绝自己，怕他并不像自己对他那般抱着同样的感情，梅苏特迟迟没有回应，克里斯几乎想要退缩。  
梅苏特薄薄的嘴唇已被吻得红了，让克里斯不忍去看，懊悔自己是不是太心急。良久之后，梅苏特眨了下眼，作为同意的回应，克里斯再度倾身过去吻他，沉醉般地探寻着。  
梅苏特像只懒洋洋的猫一般，沉默而坦然地享受着克里斯动作中的温柔和带来的快感，他在做爱时不说话，只偶尔发出些微不可闻的声音，每每落到克里斯耳旁，便让葡萄牙人愈加难以忍受地被欲望燃烧得更狠。  
事情进展顺利，克里斯以为自己终于拥有了想要的东西——一段让他沉迷的恋情，真正不顾一切地陷入其中。他贪恋梅苏特的一切，于是连带着让自己在许多事上都不知不觉地改变了。他在吃饭时自然而然地吃掉德国人剩下的食物，睡觉时在背后抱紧他不愿松开，做爱时沉迷地看着他的表情，把他每个微小的神态变化都记在心里，他微皱的眉头，他舒坦的眉眼，他染了淡红的颧骨，他偶尔咬住的嘴唇，这些让克里斯着迷，几近将他逼疯，他无可忍受地亲吻梅苏特，吻破他的嘴唇，在他身上留下更多深浅不一的红痕。  
在克里斯陷入燃烧般的激情时，他也逐渐发现，梅苏特对此——或者说对他——并不热衷。很长时间以来，克里斯觉得自己每每睁开眼，看到的都是梅苏特清瘦的身影在屋子中缓步行走的样子，他穿着有褶皱的松垮白色长袖上衣和深色长裤，没有笑容地收拾着房间、准备早饭。他不和克里斯在同时醒来，他从来都是丢下克里斯一个人在床上，克里斯不免觉得受伤，这样总有些伤人的意味，他喜欢着梅苏特，无可救药地爱着他，希望他也给自己留下些温柔。  
一次在入睡前，克里斯搂着梅苏特的脖颈，附在他耳旁说明天不要那么早起床好不好，他想和他一同起床，不想一睁开眼看见的只是空荡荡的床铺。梅苏特的反应是迟了几秒的同意，他在清早醒来后的习惯确实是故意的，他不想和克里斯太亲近，不想被绵软的爱恋缠住，不想太深地喜欢上一个人，他原以为克里斯不会注意到这些，这次克里斯提出后，他便同意了，每次一同过夜后都在清早时躺在床上瞪着原本就很大的眼睛发呆，然后百无聊赖地玩手机，等着克里斯醒来。  
葡萄牙人醒来后会像只小熊一样扑到梅苏特身上搂着他，咕哝着说含糊不清的话，一边用头满足地蹭着梅苏特。这样的情形多起来后，梅苏特真的会被打动，感受到阵阵暖意从胸口一直蔓延到全身。  
他知道自己现在没办法好好地喜欢着一个人，偏偏克里斯又总是惹他开心，一想到要见他就忍不住期盼起来，心中却也抱着无望的想法。他心情烦闷，对情绪处理得也不好，再后来竟然带到了工作上，也由此出现了和里奥那次吓人的谈话。  
*  
里奥以为梅苏特和克里斯的恋情发展顺利，在饭桌上大大咧咧问出“你们打算什么时候住在一起”这种问题。克里斯知道自己留宿在梅苏特家中的时候越来越多，可他却清楚知道，自己不能提出同居，梅苏特不会同意。他一直和自己保持着距离，克里斯对他有过小小的要求，比如醒来后不要丢下自己提前起床，德国人同意了，但他知道自己不能提出更多，他爱着梅苏特，由此更担心失去他，他们之间隔着清晰的界限，克里斯知道如果自己胆敢闯过，梅苏特会铁石心肠地消失在自己的生活里。  
“我以为你和他很顺利呢。”里奥说。  
“为什么这么说？他表现出来什么了吗？”克里斯急忙问道。  
里奥忽然犹豫了，觉得自己不该谈起这话题。他知道恋爱中的人应该表现得很开心才对，可梅苏特和平常不同，里奥感觉他和克里斯进展顺利，原因竟然是梅苏特身上多了种沉重的感觉，尤其在他们的治疗过程中偶尔提到克里斯时，梅苏特会不经意微笑，却带着不引人注意的无奈和苦涩，他喜欢克里斯，言谈中却对他们的未来信心全无，由此情绪也低落下来，更加没耐心。  
“只是我自己的感觉啦。”里奥说。  
*  
上一次里奥在梅苏特诊室中那段惊心动魄的对话并没继续下去，听到那句“因为强奸犯都该死”让里奥几乎不敢呼吸。那时梅苏特在他眼中的样子前所未有地清晰起来，他在自己眼前坐着，衣装笔挺，容貌清秀，却竟然经历了这样的事。  
不过是几秒钟，里奥忽然难过起来，不愿去想梅苏特被伤害过，他不敢说话，也不敢再问。  
“抱歉，我……”  
“不用这副表情。”梅苏特答道，“我——”  
话没说完，里奥冒失地打断他，说到：“我们……我们聊别的好吗？我很抱歉，今天是我不配合，你说吧，Mes，我不捣乱了。”  
他刚刚的不配合和倔强都忽然消失了，他前所未有地向梅苏特露出服软的态度，以前所未有的退让语气同他说话，梅苏特过于惊讶，都忘了刚刚要说的话。何况他还第一次叫了他的昵称“Mes”。  
梅苏特忽然回过神来，作为医生，他确实不该在工作时间带入个人情绪、还把病人当作听众，他才是应该聆听的一个。  
两人沉默几秒，梅苏特答道：“你说的对，我不该说这些了。”  
梅苏特埋起情绪，继续和里奥的谈话疗程。里奥如履薄冰地配合着。  
那天他们也没谈得多愉快，之前两人都闹了脾气，现在平静下来，彼此十分客气。梅苏特觉得抱歉，刚刚自己的行为并不像个医生，作为道歉，他提出请里奥喝一杯，而作为接受道歉、并且自己也很抱歉的表示，里奥立刻同意了。  
两人去了酒吧，一边客气着一边喝酒，他们一开始还清醒着，话题还在可控制的范围之内，喝高了之后，话题就跑偏了。梅苏特和里奥互相抱怨，大吐苦水，他们先是抱怨每次的会诊进行得有多不顺利，然后互相指责对方没尽到医生/病人的义务，刚冲着对方抱怨完，就像亲兄弟似的开始干杯，接着互相吐槽。  
“你根本就算不上是我最难缠的病人，比你不配合的，我见得多了……”梅苏特夸夸其谈，把以前实习的经历也拿出来说。  
里奥也喝高了：“我就是不配合，反正你也拿我没辙……别动，你把这杯喝了，我喝这个……”  
“你那杯太少了，再来点儿……”梅苏特指挥着。  
他们越醉喝得越多，说了好久后，话题又绕回到里奥身上，梅苏特给里奥提了条建议，里奥转眼就给忘了。  
“如果你不照办，我就……”梅苏特醉醺醺地说。  
“你就亲我一口吗？”里奥翻着白眼答道，觉得梅苏特怎么威胁他都没有威慑力。  
“做梦……”梅苏特嘟哝着，里奥趁着自己还能走路，站起来把梅苏特从椅子上拉起来带走，两人互相搀扶着出了酒吧。梅苏特醉得更厉害，里奥不知道他家在那里，只能坐出租车回了自己家。下车时他还忘了付车费，司机叫住他他才想起来，摸出钱包把钱递给对方，然后拖着梅苏特回了自己和克里斯同租的公寓。里奥醉得迷糊了，只负责把自己和梅苏特都丢到床上，然后就睡着了。  
两人艰苦地和衣而睡，睡得都不舒服。而最不舒服的人是当晚下班回家的克里斯，他在辛苦了一天、加班四个小时候身心疲乏地回到家，希望能舒舒服服睡一觉，结果一进门就闻见满屋子酒味，他循着踪迹走到里奥的房间，竟然看见他和梅苏特一起躺在床上，睡得死死的，克里斯见了这惊恐的场面心里立刻窜起一股怒火，他大骂着“里奥·梅西你这个禽兽你竟然敢睡我男朋友”，然后便去要把梅苏特抱走，然后才注意到两人都穿着衣服，只是喝多了，于是他换了个说辞，骂着“里奥·梅西你瞎了眼我男朋友这么帅躺你床上你都没感觉”，一边把梅苏特扛回自己房间里。  
*  
醉酒之后的第二天，里奥和尴尬的梅苏特以及一副捉奸在床样子的克里斯一起吃饭，里奥顶着头毛茸茸且乱糟糟的头发，一边吃一边睡眼朦胧地观察他的医生和室友，梅苏特微长的黑发柔顺地垂着，大大的眼睛因为昨天的酒精和不佳睡眠而微微发红，嘴唇有些肿（克里斯理直气壮地承认是他没完没了吻他的后果）。  
梅苏特感觉很别扭，因为昨天他不仅喝多了、形象尽失，还被自己的病人拖回家，最后在约会对象的床上肿着嘴唇醒来，还要在吃饭时听克里斯说自己如何爬上了病人的床。头发弄得根根竖起来的克里斯夸张地描述着昨晚他见到的场面，尽可能说的离谱，以此威胁里奥和梅苏特保持距离。梅苏特一直尴尬地喝汤，默默听了半天后，以一句“行了，别吓唬里奥了”结束了克里斯的抱怨和恐吓。  
在那天里奥一直忍受着宿醉之后的头痛，在他印象中，梅苏特在喝酒时好像说了个建议，但他给忘了，他努力回忆了一会儿，没想起来，便放下不管了。几天之后里奥忽然在画画时想起那句话，梅苏特那时说“如果你惧怕亲密关系，就等到受伤之后再退缩，别一开始就畏首畏尾”——这算是什么话呀？会有医生这么说话吗？简直是鼓励病人自己找罪受嘛。  
但里奥琢磨了一会儿，觉得这主意不靠谱——那些一本正经的说辞全被他拒绝，他偏偏喜欢这些看似荒谬的提议，竟有些想尝试了。  
这样想着，里奥没几天就开始行动了。他在一个刮着风的晚上决定出门，兴奋得好像第一次去丛林探险一般，可他还没走门口就停下了。  
主动去找另一个人，对他到底如何看待你根本无从知晓。你这样忽然跑过去，他会轻视你。你知道人们怎么对待他们轻视的东西。  
里奥迟疑了，放下钥匙，走回房间。刚刚的脑子一时发热，简直不像自己了。  
心冷下来，里奥干脆把外衣也脱下来了，靠在沙发上想着。越想越觉得自己不该去找卡卡。他劝自己说卡卡不是会伤害别人的人，却也想着实际上自己并不知道任何一个人会做或者不会做什么。  
他犹豫着，走去门口，然后忽然折回。什么都不做，这样最简单，他就要这样生活在安全区里，过一成不变的生活，不去追求喜欢的人，不去冒被拒绝和伤害的风险，再也不重演当年的噩梦，再也不让任何人有机会伤害自己，再也不把软肋露出来。和从前一样，面对这世界不留一点柔软。  
他这样想着，呆坐在沙发上。十五分钟后，忽然起身，拿上外套和钥匙，一阵风似的出了门。  
云层卷过天际，连星星也暗淡了颜色。里奥快步跑着，如同在逃离会吃掉自己的房子。  
他怕如果不跑，自己会被又一个转变的想法拉回去。  
他不愿想了，会不会被拒绝，会不会被伤害，会不会失望。他都不想了，只一心想去见他。  
*  
卡卡在刚睡着时候听见敲门声，打开后竟然看见里奥站在门口，他忘了自己应该先掐自己一下确认这是不是梦境，赶快让开门口，拉着里奥进来了。  
“快进来，外面冷。”卡卡说着，关好门后也忘了先让里奥坐下，他不知道对忽然夜里跑来的里奥说什么，言语混乱只会尴尬，他干脆避开，手脚忙乱地去厨房煮热茶，避免看里奥的眼睛，自己一边倒腾着一边问：“你怎么这时候来了？我什么都没准备，你等一下，我把茶煮好，你喝了就能暖和过来了，抱歉屋子里这么冷……”  
里奥在沙发上坐下，一面看着卡卡在厨房里慌乱的样子，他穿着并不厚的睡衣，嘴上说着让里奥喝了茶暖和过来，自己看起来也在发抖。  
“你刚刚从床上爬起来吗？”里奥问。  
卡卡答应了一声，心想着还挺凉的。  
“抱歉，我这儿总是这么冷，天气一凉就这样了。”水咕噜噜地煮上了，卡卡走到里奥身边坐下。  
“没事啊。”里奥说。他的手不自然地放在口袋里。  
“你怎么忽然过来了？忘带了钥匙吗？”  
听到后半句，里奥一怔，答道：“没有啊，我带着钥匙呢，我就是……想过来看看。”  
卡卡下意识地以为自己听错了，他认为里奥只能是因为忘了钥匙、没地方去才会来自己家，现在里奥这样一说，他反而不知道怎么答话了。  
“我……我家太小了，你要住这儿的话我现在就去收拾一下卧室，我在沙发上睡，”卡卡想要起身，忽然表情尴尬地问道：“你确实是要在这儿住吧？我以为你这么晚来……”  
要是里奥说他没这个打算，只是过来待一会儿就走，卡卡可就尴尬了，里奥的忽然到来让他脑子全乱了，他竟脱口而出要去收拾卧室，已经认定了他要在这儿过夜似的。  
“嗯，要是不麻烦你的话，”里奥说，看起来紧张不安，“但是你……不用睡沙发。”  
“你是说……”卡卡迟疑问道，忽然间，他变成了更紧张的那个。  
“我的话没说完，”里奥赶快说道，他知道这要求过分，却不能不说：“我没有别的意思……只是不想你睡沙发，也不想你睡地上或者其他地方，你的床够大的话，我们就一起住吧。”  
卡卡从不认为自己是个聪明人，但这句话他还是听懂了，里奥并没邀请他发生关系，只是一起睡。原本卡卡也觉得这未免发展得太仓促了，之前还不尴不尬，马上就发生关系，卡卡自己都会觉得别扭。听明白里奥话中的意思，卡卡长舒一口气，答道：“好啊，没问题。”  
“你不该是这个反应呀。”里奥说。  
卡卡略一怔，也笑了，说道：“我只是紧张了，里奥，别多想。茶好了，你先喝点儿暖和一下。”  
里奥打量着卡卡的小公寓，这里比他和克里斯同租的地方小了很多，而且素净得出奇，卡卡仿佛在过苦行僧一般的生活，家中空荡，只有基本的生活用品，多余的家具和物品一件都没有，房中的东西少的可怜，里奥知道他虽然不是什么暴发户，却也并不缺钱，家中弄成这幅样子，实在有些奇怪。里奥猜想如果他打开衣柜，只会看见里面摆着几套一模一样的素净衣服。他抻着脖子去看卡卡的卧室，不出所料，那里也冷冷清清，连床都算不上大，虽说住的开两个人，但只怕会很勉强。  
没一会儿，卡卡煮好了茶，里奥不声不响地吐掉里面的茶渣，心想为什么这个人笨的连茶包都能戳破而且自己还没发现、还端给客人喝。想到这儿，里奥的紧张感少了一些，但到该睡觉的时候，他还是有些脑筋转不过来了。  
卡卡是傻瓜，他也好不到哪儿去。大半夜跑来别人家住，竟然连睡衣和洗漱用品都不带。卡卡借给里奥备用的牙刷，找出他自己的睡衣给里奥——他忽然感觉自己成了幼儿园实习老师，正在笨手笨脚地指挥小孩子睡觉。  
他们关了灯，躺在床上，两人都很尴尬。卡卡脑子里翻腾着十万个为什么，不知道里奥为什么忽然出现，而且是在里奥对他好感并不多的情况下。里奥也在想同样的问题，不仅问自己为什么要来这里，也在想卡卡的床真是太难受了，他就不会买个好点儿的床垫吗？  
里奥躺得不舒服，来回翻身，想找个合适的姿势。  
“你睡不着吗？”卡卡问。  
里奥心说着你倒是习惯了这硬床垫，换别人怎么睡得着。  
“换了地方，不太适应。”他答道，还在床上翻来覆去着，恼火地找着舒服的姿势，心里骂着自己就不应该听梅苏特的话，大半夜见了鬼的来找卡卡，俩人还死蠢地躺在这儿，睡也睡不着。  
于是里奥也不纠结自己的感情问题了，在心里一遍遍问候着梅苏特，想着下次见面要加倍不配合，要加倍为难他。  
幻想到要假装在梅苏特面前听不懂西语时，里奥终于有了困意，他迷糊起来，也想不出下一个祸害梅苏特的主意了。这时卡卡的声音在寂静中传来，他的声音很轻微，似乎怕里奥已经睡了。  
“能握着你的手吗？”  
里奥半醒半睡着，困惑地想着这是不是做梦，为什么会听到卡卡的声音。  
“唔……”  
他迷糊着同意了，感觉到自己的被子在动，很快，他的手就被另一只更暖的握住了。  
*  
第二天醒来时里奥惊讶地发现卡卡仍旧握着他的手。里奥有些模糊的印象，这期间他们的手断开过几次，他背对卡卡、或者卡卡翻身之后，但断断续续的，卡卡总是会再度握住他的手，里奥猜想他一定没睡好，而自己竟然记得卡卡曾几次握他的手，也只能证明他也睡得不怎么样。  
醒时发现自己被卡卡握着手，里奥简直要脸红了——他们竟然干了这么幼稚的事！谁会这么傻！简直冒傻气都要冒到头顶了！别人都是大半夜跑步别人家舒舒服服地滚床，只有自己跑来滚这张一点也不好睡的床，硌得浑身难受，还要被卡卡这样握着手一整夜，又不是几岁的小孩，怎么能这么幼稚！  
觉得自己傻透了的里奥慢慢把手往回抽，卡卡却忽然握得更紧了。里奥不敢动了，他小心地去看那人安静的睡颜，然后不再试图把手抽回来。  
或许可以抱着一点点期望，里奥想。说不定他也真的喜欢自己，如同自己在监狱里就喜欢着他那样。  
*  
克里斯和梅苏特的约会地点一直在梅苏特家里，他很抗拒迈出自己的地盘，认为在自己家中更好些。克里斯认为如果一直任由他们之间的关系像现在这样发展，最终他们无法抵达任何地方。  
于是克里斯主动提出让梅苏特来自己家住——他承担了巨大的牺牲，他和里奥同住，带梅苏特回家，他在滚床的时候就不能太随心所欲了，再说，知道房子里有其他人，梅苏特也不会允许他玩儿的太嗨。克里斯对恋爱并不擅长，一时间想不起其他主意，就只铁了心想从这一步开始改变：带梅苏特回自己家。  
走运的是，里奥的爸妈来看他们，里奥去了他哥哥和妹妹那儿住几天，克里斯喜滋滋地约了梅苏特来自己家，他一开始没说让他在这里住，梅苏特以为只是过来吃晚饭，克里斯高高兴兴地做了一桌子吃的，继而在饭后婉转表达他的意愿：天晚了，今天在这儿住吧。  
梅苏特不以为然地用纸巾擦擦嘴，问道：“去我家不好吗？我习惯在我家了。”  
“你都不迁就我一下，偶尔也在我家住一次嘛，明天早上醒了我会给你做饭的。”克里斯搂着他，用脑袋蹭着他的肩膀说。  
“我不习惯，还是去我那儿吧，反正也不远。”  
克里斯预料到了这种情况，梅苏特固执，不是他随随便便能哄住的，他不甘心“转变”计划这么快就失败，又找了好多理由劝说梅苏特，德国人不以为然，顾自穿上外衣，说他不习惯住在别人家里。  
“上次你和里奥喝醉了，你不是都在这儿住过一次了吗？”克里斯不死心地问。  
“那次是因为我们喝多了，他把我扛回来的。”梅苏特说，穿好了外套，问克里斯跟不跟自己回家。  
葡萄牙人叹气，拿上手机和钥匙，跟着梅苏特出了门。  
去梅苏特家的路上，一开始两人都没说话。梅苏特察觉到克里斯似乎想有意改变什么，于是更不想理会他，克里斯还不死心，决定干脆把话挑明了说。  
“Mes，我能问问你为什么不在我家住吗？别说你‘不习惯’，这么说就敷衍人了。”  
梅苏特认真想了想答道：“可我要是不敷衍，就什么都说不出来了。我们没必要大半夜在路上聊人生聊感情是吧？我每天和病人聊得已经够多了。”  
这样的话总有些伤人，克里斯听了许多次，没有一次能真正不介意。  
克里斯的脚步慢了下来。  
“我们能好好说说话吗？”克里斯问，“你不敷衍，也不说气话，我想知道你是怎么想的。”  
梅苏特的眼睛盯着他，继而转向地上层叠的树影。  
“我们不需要聊任何事，像现在这样不是很好么？”  
克里斯犹豫片刻，下定决心问道：“能告诉我你在害怕什么吗？”  
“不能。”  
冷白的月光落到他们身上，沉默蔓延开来，梅苏特无意让任何人走进自己的生活，他喜欢克里斯，但他不会因此退让，即使他知道那些他用来后退和自我保护的东西并不是最好的选择，但他从来不认为自己有权力拥有更好的选择。  
“我知道你有你的原因，你不愿意做出很多改变，或许是习惯，或许是在保护自己，可你用这种冷硬方式保护自己的时候，也在伤害我。”  
克里斯的目光也冷了下来。  
“你知道我喜欢你，我甚至爱你，但出于你根本不想解释的原因，你不愿意接受我，也不想敞开心扉哪怕一丁点。我喜欢你不假，但也没有必要在你不坦诚的情况下继续喜欢着你。”  
他等待着，期盼梅苏特会说些什么打断他，但梅苏特并不回答，也不看着他。  
咬咬牙，克里斯再度开口：  
“说出这些话对我来说很难受，但我还是要说：我喜欢你，但我也可以把这喜欢收回来，如果你并不在乎的话。今天就这样吧，我回家了，再见。”  
他以自己想象不到的决绝转身离开，他走得不快，期盼梅苏特能叫住他，哪怕只是一个字，哪怕只是半句话，只要梅苏特发出一丁点声响，迈出一步，他就会停下步伐、飞奔回去。然而他继续走着，街道冷清，沉默死寂。  
他不知道的是，梅苏特一直没走，站在原地看着他，直到克里斯不回头地走进再看不到的夜幕中。  
梅苏特想起卡卡。他知道巴西人的温柔和好意，他珍视他的关心和在意，巴西人原本可以成为自己的恋人，但他们之间隔着一个被关在监狱里的哥哥和一个被埋进冰冷冻土的孩子，于是他们不能相恋。  
但对于梅苏特来说，他有着无法和任何人相恋的理由。  
克里斯最后的脚步声消失在夜色中，梅苏特转身回家。  
你说你爱我，却不知道我也爱着你，并且知道自己从来都配不上任何人，也不配得到爱与好意。  
*  
爸妈回了阿根廷，里奥也从哥哥家回到自己家中。刚一回来，他就遭到了来自克里斯和梅苏特的双重怨念，克里斯很消沉，每天拖着脚步上班下班，回家后也一副沮丧的样子，笑话也不说了，主意也不给里奥乱出了，放假时也不出门，无聊地用游戏打发着日子，总是没精打采的，后来干脆请了年假，会葡萄牙去看母亲和妹妹了。梅苏特的情况好不到哪儿去，他和里奥的疗程不见起色，里奥也看得出他有些心不在焉。  
里奥不知道他们在冷战还是分手了，自然也不会乱问，他有自己的事要想——自从那天在卡卡家住过一夜后，里奥偶尔会在卡卡那儿住一晚，卡卡为表诚意，特意换了张超级舒服的床垫和蓬松的羽绒被，看见里奥似乎睡得更舒坦了，他继而默默地换了更好的枕头和床单。里奥也好养，床舒服了，他就来卡卡家来的勤快些，卡卡发现规律，立刻想再实验试一下到底是不是如他所想，于是精挑细选买了几个样子好玩儿、手感很好的抱枕和靠枕放在沙发上，里奥果然在进门后第一眼就看见了，像见了新鲜玩具的小孩子似的跑过去，在靠垫和抱枕堆里不停地赞叹卡卡这样布置家里真是漂亮多了。  
“你喜欢吗？”卡卡问。  
里奥连连用力点头，热烈鲜艳的东西让他有生机勃勃的感觉，有了这几个抱枕装扮，卡卡清冷的房子也终于热闹起来了。  
卡卡找到了规律。只要按照里奥的喜好做事，里奥就会在他家里呆的时间久一些。对卡卡来说这样做并不难，但他也没有一味迁就。  
他仍旧对过于丰盛的菜肴很抵触，所以他为里奥做了烤肉大餐，自己陪他吃着，虽然坐在同一张桌子旁、看似吃着同样的东西，卡卡却对不喜欢的食物碰都不碰，仍旧只用简单的主食、过于清淡的沙拉以及配汤填饱肚子。他习惯了这一切，无法改变也不愿改变。  
一个月的时间里，里奥在卡卡家住了六晚，最后那晚的第二天清晨，卡卡发现里奥已经滚到自己怀里蜷缩着了，他迟了一秒才敢相信，里奥虽然对他接受得很慢，但终归是对他信任得更多了。  
*  
又一次在诊室里见到没精打采的梅苏特时，里奥几乎想转身就走。原本梅苏特努力引导他，他还觉得有趣些，哪怕是屡屡不配合他也觉得蛮好玩儿的，现在梅苏特状态不好，对待病人依旧尽职尽责，却没了那种热情和干劲，里奥越发感觉无聊，几乎想提前走了。  
“这样吧，Mes，今天我来开导你好不好？”里奥问。因为梅苏特不让他提前离开，他只能想方设法打发时间。  
“不用吧，我才是医生。”  
“我们可以使尝试一下，说不定这也能是一种新的引导病人的治疗方法呢——嗯，‘逆转疗法’，这是我刚编的词，我们试试吧？”  
梅苏特想了想，觉得还是不要尝试比较好，他和里奥一样有放不下的事——他间接害死了一个孩子，除了卡卡，他不打算让任何外人知道自己和那样的一件事有关联。  
“我们还是继续吧。”  
“不不不，你这样太没意思了，我都没法在这儿待下去了，”里奥看看表，“还有半个小时呢，你让我赶快走算了。”  
“不行，时间不到不能走。”  
“真过分。”里奥咕哝道。  
梅苏特本想继续刚刚的话题说，却忘了该问什么了，里奥看上去百无聊赖——简直算得上心如死灰了，他想了想，觉得里奥也不会忽然问道那孩子的事情上，还是同意算了。  
“那就像你刚才说的，那个什么……‘逆转疗法’，你开始吧。”  
“真的？”里奥坐直身体，“那我可就开问啦？”  
“问吧。”  
“嗯——你最近做的梦是什么？”  
里奥的表情很严肃，梅苏特也认真起来了，想了想后回答道：“梦见住在沙漠底下，还挺凉快，我和另外一个人一起……在一个开着灯的亮堂房间里，有台阶通向地表——就是沙漠表面，台阶大概有七八步，是透明的……其他的都忘了，就这些。”  
“唔……这证明你需要——补充蛋白质和维生素，”里奥胡编起来，“你睡得不好，梦境太复杂，还这么逼真，你压力太大了，需要睡前多喝水，放松一下。”  
“会浮肿的。”梅苏特指出。  
“那你就喝一点点嘛。”  
梅苏特翻了个白眼：“我们最好开始下一个话题。”  
这可真是太难了。里奥想了想，脑海中浮现些老套的主意。他有些得意，挺直了腰板问道：“好吧，换个话题，跟你的医生谈谈你最后悔的一件事。”  
“这个太私人了，不能说。”梅苏特直接拒绝。  
“别这么不配合嘛，Mes，你现在是病人，快，说出来我们乐呵乐呵。”  
“你这都是些什么词啊？不说，下一个。”  
“没劲，”里奥评论道，“那换这个——说一件你最自豪的事，这个没什么不能说的吧？”  
梅苏特刚要说“没有自豪的事”，刚要告诉里奥他度过了平庸无奇只有悔恨没有闪光点的一生，便忽然想起了另一件事，他还没仔细考虑，就脱口而出：  
“我救了一个人的命。”  
“真的吗？”里奥不信服地问。  
“真的，百分之一万是真的，我可以发誓，这种事有什么好骗人的……严格来说也不算是救了他一命，但我要是没出现，谁知道会发生什么呢……反正，就算不是一条命，我也救了他半条命。”  
“这么厉害——”里奥感叹道，“你怎么救了那个人？”  
梅苏特记得他们曾经以另一种方式提到这个话题，但那时里奥制止他说下去，他固然没把里奥闹着玩儿的“逆转疗法”放在心上，现在却忽然想借着这个机会知道里奥对于这类事情的反映，也好知道怎么继续展开对他的引导。  
“那天我和朋友们出去玩，本来玩儿的好好的，晚上还又吃又喝的，后来不知道怎么了，大家吵起来了，我们还打了一架——许多人打成一团，我都不记得我打了谁和谁打了我，反正大家都憋了一肚子气，打够了以后我们各自怒气冲冲地回家——”  
回家要路过老城区，那里正在修缮，到处都是还未修整的道路，断了电，也少有车辆经过，整个地方都黑漆漆的。梅苏特刚刚打了架，满心怒气，大步流星地向家走。他在路过一条小巷子时，隐约觉得听到了什么，因为停电，路灯也没了光亮，他看不清黑漆漆的巷子里到底怎么了，那声音也细微，他险些错过，但他还是觉得奇怪，想过去看看。也幸而他一念之间决定停下脚步。  
借着月亮露出云层的一瞬间，他看到一个孩子被一个比他高大很多的男人按在身下。  
“……当时那个人马上就做到最后一步了，”梅苏特继续说道，“他抓着的那孩子吓得浑身痉挛……地上有个什么东西，好像是建筑工地的废料，我说了那地方在老城区的旧巷子里，当时正在改建，有建筑废料也不新鲜——我当时什么都没想，捡起来就冲那人砸过去，然后就没了命一样地打他。”  
里奥听着，脸色煞白。  
“这就是我说的救人一命了，”梅苏特说，“你也记得我说过我许多次差点杀人，那是最严重的一次……其实我也怀疑那和我当天和同学打架有关，但话说回来，如果不是那孩子拦着，现在我就因为过失杀人在监狱里过一辈子了。这样听起来好像也不怎么值得骄傲……”  
里奥没继续听他的话，忽然站起来快步扑倒门口，门只是关上了，并没锁，里奥却因为发抖而连门都打不开，徒劳地摇晃着门把手。  
“里奥！”梅苏特一直观察着里奥，没想到他竟然有这么大的反应。他冲过去抱住里奥，压下他在门上乱推乱砸的手：“怎么了，里奥？是我不好，我不说了……”  
里奥却哭了。这是梅苏特第一次见他流泪。他在梅苏特怀里挣扎着，大哭着，浑身发抖。  
“你怎么哭了？”梅苏特也着急了，提高声音问道：“怎么了，里奥？”  
里奥不说话，止不住地哭着，挣扎着，他摇着头，发现自己挣脱不开梅苏特的束缚后，不再做徒劳的尝试，但眼泪一直没有尽头地流个没完。  
“老城区的旧巷子——什么地方的老城区？”他带着哭腔问出这句话。  
“什么地方？”梅苏特重复着，不明白他为什么要问，只按实答道：“这里啊。”  
里奥哭得更大声了，他转身，扑到梅苏特身上抱着他。  
“对不起，对不起……”  
*  
他不敢回忆。那个夜晚过于可怕，让他一直惧怕黑夜，太阳落山后就不再出门，这习惯过了好多年都没有改；那天发生的事过于惊悚，让他一直惧怕亲密关系，惧怕相信，于是他不去恋爱，只选择了他确定不会伤害自己的Kun，没有爱情也一直在一起；那时的记忆过于黑暗，让他一直不敢回想，怕会掉入情绪的陷阱，一蹶不振。  
那个夜晚唯一留下的温暖，是他攥着的另一双手臂，是他抱着的那具身体。  
当时他手足无措，被男人打得头晕脑胀，浑身发疼，他没了力气，衣服被撕破，腿被对方粗暴地拉开，连腿上的筋都被抻疼了，男人的手在他身下胡乱摸着，里奥无望地求饶尖叫，然后被男人死死地堵住了嘴。他知道接下来会发生的只会是侵犯。  
但这时黑暗中另一个人冲过来，他阻止了一场暴行发生，可接下来他没有马上离开，如同他救下的不是一个陌生人，而是挚友和亲弟弟，他不仅要阻止对方，还要阻止对方在今后继续做出这种事。他没了命地痛打那人，仿佛不送他下地狱就不罢休一般。事态失控，男人被打得失去意识，里奥不能看着救了自己的人就这样犯下过失杀人罪，于是扑过去拽着他的手臂，继而抱着他的腰，拖住他说你快走，再不走会出人命的，你会被关进监狱的。  
对方终于不再发狂般地殴打对方，他缓过神来，动作迅速地拖着里奥走到路边，正巧一辆出租车经过，他拦下车，把里奥推上去，说了一句我们分开走，然后便再无音信了。  
他催促司机开车，月亮隐藏进云层中，里奥在还没看清他的脸时，车就开走了。  
里奥处于惊慌中，错误地忘记了应该报警。那天他平安回家，父母已经睡下，里奥害怕，不敢让他们担心，也不想知道他们发现自己被人这样对待后会有多难过，于是只是独自哭了一整夜，第二天被父母看到他脸上的瘀伤时，里奥撒谎说他在路上被卷进了街头斗殴，莫名其妙被打了。  
他再不敢去想那个夜晚，只想着那个救了自己的人。如果他没有出现，接下来会发生什么，里奥不敢想象。  
他想找到那个人，对他道谢，告诉他自己有多感激，愿意以任何方式表示他的谢意。  
而在他从没预料到的时刻，那个人出现了。  
里奥在最初的一瞬间不知如何反应，黑暗的记忆涌出，他竟只想逃走，没打开门后，他被梅苏特拦住，然后才回过神来，自己怎么能就这样在救了他一命的人面前逃跑，于是他哭着说对不起，死死地抱着梅苏特。  
梅苏特最初没明白是什么意思，在里奥断续的话中明白他是当年自己遇见的那个孩子。梅苏特失神，觉得身体没来由地疼了起来，每寸皮肤都被灼痛。那时里奥忽然从他的病人变成他的朋友，变成多年后找回的弟弟，变成邻居家没有卷进车流而活下来的孩子，那一刻里奥忽然成了许多形象的寄托，因为救了他，因为过去的半年里一直在为他治疗，此时的里奥对梅苏特忽然变成了特别的存在。他们之间再不只是医生和病人，也比朋友更亲厚。  
里奥出声地哭着，他终于有了发泄的端口，那件黑暗的秘密终于不再只是他一人的，他找到曾救了自己的人，如果不是他，今天的里奥不知道还要在艰苦上数十倍的世界上如何生存。  
梅苏特咬着牙，泪水在眼眶打转。这是他和里奥共享的东西，他们不曾对他人言说的秘密，里奥遭受的暴行，梅苏特隐藏的暴力因子。  
他们跪在地板上拥抱着，里奥的身体还在发抖，梅苏特低语着令人安心的词句，告诉他没事了，都好了。  
他有那么多话想问里奥，想问他这些年过得好不好，但他隔了几秒才迟疑着反应过来，他是里奥的医生，他知晓里奥的一切，除了他一直不肯开口的过去。那片过去如阴影般笼罩着他，为他的一切举动笼上面纱。  
如今面纱揭开，梅苏特明白了。  
过了好久，梅苏特擦干里奥的眼泪。他们仍跪坐在地板上，里奥垂头伏在梅苏特肩上闭着眼。梅苏特无从思考，那些话从他嘴中说出，声音很低，轻飘飘的，他却从未如此坚定过。  
“你没做错任何事。”  
“你没有被任何人、任何事污染。”  
“不要试图原谅施暴的人来让自己觉得好过，也不要为他们找借口，原谅他们是对遭受痛苦自己的贬低。”  
“做错事的是他，他迟早会遭受他应该遭受的一切。”  
“你和我爱着的人一样值得珍视。”  
“你可以隐瞒任何想隐瞒的东西，不必对任何人抱有歉意，你不想说，不是你的错，你不欠这个世界任何东西，也不亏欠任何人。”  
“你不需要害怕任何事。你可以感觉被伤害，但在被伤害后就要丢掉这种感觉，你不是弱者。”  
“我喜欢你现在生活的方式，你一直在尝试，热烈地拥抱许多东西，有自己热爱的东西，为之努力和奋斗的东西。”  
“我喜欢你的性格，”梅苏特继续说道，其实对于遭受创伤者的认可的这一部分应当由家人来做，但梅苏特不想那么多了，这一刻他就是他的家人。  
“喜欢你说话的样子，喜欢你笑起来的样子，喜欢你的画，也喜欢你的头发。”  
他没有边际地说着，东一句西一句，也不管里奥听没听进去，里奥一边听一边哭，梅苏特说话的声调也颤抖了，他抱住里奥亲吻着，泪水濡湿了男孩的脸，竟让他也有种想哭的感觉。  
“我喜欢你，像喜欢最喜欢的人一样……”  
梅苏特说着，他明白有些言语或许夸张，可当时的情境下，他只恨自己说不出更能让里奥安心的话。  
里奥逐渐平静，不再哭了。  
*  
那天晚些时候，里奥回到家，直接钻进被子里睡了。他的情绪经历了过于剧烈的起伏，已经承受不住了。他在梅苏特的诊室大哭了一场，哭得昏天暗地，从小到大他都很少哭，十三岁的那场事故后，他偷偷哭过，但更多的还是压抑起来了，他从未对任何人说过，直到今天。  
自有记忆时起，他就从没这样大哭过。哭得喘不上气，浑身无力。  
他哭到无法自已，梅苏特也忽然失控一般，说了好多好多话，若是平常，里奥恐怕不会在意，也记不住几句，现在那些混乱无序的话语却字字清晰地印在脑海里，再不会被遗忘。  
梅苏特知道克里斯回了葡萄牙，家中只有里奥自己，他是里奥的医生，知道里奥的状况，更知道这时候应该去里奥身边的应该是谁。  
*  
接到梅苏特的电话时卡卡正在加班，他在下班后尽快去了里奥家，那时刚过八点，他却发现里奥躺在被子中，半睡不睡，肿了眼睛，脸颊发热。  
“你怎么了？”卡卡问，想去探里奥的额头，里奥微微偏头避开，握住他伸来的手说：“我没事。”  
他的声音气若游丝，仿佛大病了一场，卡卡忽然着急起来、觉得心疼。想仔细问他，也想抱住他，却不敢再向前。  
“我担心你，告诉我怎么了？”  
“没事了……我之前……很不开心，现在好了。我要歇几天，然后就会好了。”  
他微微笑着说，笑容无力，声音也轻，状态中却透露着奇异的满足，仿佛悲伤，却也幸福着。  
*  
几天来，里奥一直陷在浑噩中。他没日没夜地睡着，永远也等不来清醒的那天。他在午夜醒来，摸索着走到窗边，拉开窗帘看着外面漆黑的夜色，黑色的猫从栅栏外走过，树影在微风中摇晃。他回到床上，继续睡着，在黄昏时睁开眼，被窗帘透过来的光线灼伤，把头再度埋进被子里。他在清晨时被电话惊醒，含糊地接了起来，回答哥哥他不能过去吃晚饭，这几天有事要做，挂断电话的瞬间就一头跌进梦里。  
偶尔他醒来，感觉饥饿难耐，摸进厨房后，把餐桌上不知冷热的东西囫囵塞进嘴里，然后再回到床上。  
他睡着，知道卡卡来看过他。他似乎每天都回来，每次他要来之前里奥都会有预感一般开始从梦境中清醒，仿佛能清晰地看见他在门口用钥匙开门一样，钥匙在锁孔中的咔哒声无比清晰，他的脚步带着被过滤了的声响，轻轻踩在地板上。里奥知道他来了，每次他都想要完全清醒过来，和他说话，握住他带着凉气的手，然而每次里奥都无法挣脱梦魇，明明知道卡卡就在身旁，他却仍跌回梦中，在黑暗和混沌中一味下沉。  
卡卡坐在里奥床边，拂开他的头发，试他的体温，长久地看着他，低声对他说话，问他今天是不是还好，昨天自己送来的东西是不是还合胃口。  
话语穿过梦境，在里奥的意识边缘游荡。  
他梦见自己还在监狱的日子，梦境第一次见到卡卡那天下午的暖热阳光映照在脸上的温度。  
在放风时，他听见旁人说前天进来的那批人也出来了。隔着栅栏，里奥在一群人中一眼看到卡卡，然后听到身旁的人也都在说那人长得好看。  
里奥转回头来。  
他对相貌好看的人没有好感。因为第一个让他受伤的人就长着张俊美的脸。那是里奥十三岁在派对上遇到的人，他们只不过简单交谈了几句，对方提出送他回家，言语温和，让人信赖，里奥轻信了他，接下来在回家的路上就发生了那桩惊吓，如果不是路过的梅苏特救了他，后果不堪设想。  
在那之后，里奥一直对外表出众的人有所防备。伤起人来，他们和其他人没有区别。  
现如今，里奥因为过度防卫进了监狱——与其说是过度防卫，不如说是里奥受到了过度惊吓，所以反应也很过激。对方拿出匕首抵着他的脖子，让他交出钱包，里奥却因为过于惊讶和害怕，不管不顾地和对方厮打起来，自十三岁之后，里奥一直抱着“决不能让任何人伤害自己”的想法，幸而对方是个初出茅庐的抢劫犯，他没想过会遭到反抗，很快被愤怒的里奥打伤了。  
见过卡卡几天后，里奥从他人口中得知卡卡被关进来的原因，他在和同学合作创业时被同学骗了，并不知道他们的商业模式违法，对方卷了钱跑了，剩下他自己接受审判、进了监狱，好在金额不大，后果也并不严重。  
卡卡住在里奥对面的囚室，里奥并没有接近他的打算，但过了没多久，他发现卡卡的目光总是有意无意在自己身上流连，这目光跟着他从囚室到走廊，从食堂到室外，里奥有时回望过去，卡卡慌张移开目光，仿佛他自己都没注意到他一直在盯着里奥看似的。  
曾有一次两人偶然在走廊转角相遇，卡卡匆忙对里奥说话，问他的名字，里奥答了，心中慌乱，不想和他一直抵触的这种人有所接触，很快离开了。  
在长达两个月的时间里，他们只说过这一次话，里奥希望自己能一直对卡卡抱着反感的态度，却不能如愿，卡卡偶尔在和他目光交汇时露出微笑，纵然没有交集，里奥也还是习惯了他每天的善意微笑，仅仅因为这样简单的一件事就无可自制地喜欢上他。  
里奥的律师来找他谈过，他已经为里奥申请了减刑，里奥得以提前三个月出狱。里奥欣喜不已，计划着出狱后的生活。恰逢这时监狱中需要更多人手来做文书工作，管理人员选了四人一同完成这件事，其中包括里奥和卡卡。没有推卸的可能，里奥不愿意也只得答应，他原本还想用可以和卡卡有更多相处时间安慰自己，但在他们共事的第一天，卡卡就不慎让漏电的电源引起了一场小小的火灾，尽管他和里奥以及另外两人已经尽力去灭火，资料还是被烧了不少。  
因为卡卡的失误，四人都承担了责任，里奥被提前释放的机会凭空消失。他早已做好准备要在一月出狱，现在却仍旧要在监狱里多熬三个月。任何事都不能缓解里奥推迟迎接自由的恼怒，一场暗恋和潜在的爱情也不能，里奥恼火至极，直到出狱都不再同卡卡说话，甚至连看也不看他一眼，坚信这些五官好看的家伙只会坏事。  
现如今，这个“五官好看只会坏事的家伙”每天出现在自己家中，在他耽于梦境无法醒来时留下装在保温盒里的三餐，收拾好屋子，开窗通风，带走垃圾，耐心等着他睁开眼。  
一个星期后，里奥终于从只有睡眠和食物的生活中醒来。  
他看见厨房的桌上放着保温盒，卡卡每天都送来饭菜，而里奥都是在午夜或凌晨醒来时享用，可直到现如今彻底“醒了”，他才第一次真切感觉到食物的温度和香气。  
他探手去摸，保温盒的边缘热着。  
他忘了自己睡了多久，也不知道外面是黑夜或白天。屋子里凉凉的，他想起之前家里大扫除过，空调的遥控器被扔到储物柜中的某个抽屉里了。他的柜子向来不整洁，想找也找不到，这次他还没走到柜子前，只不抱希望地环视了一圈，就看见床头柜上端端正正放着遥控器。他爬回被子里，用遥控器打开空调，安心地闭上眼。  
这次里奥睡不着了，房间里暖得让人舒心，他沉浸在小小的幸福中，仅仅是有人愿意珍视自己这一件事——通过梅苏特的语言，通过里卡多的行动——嗯，里卡多。  
他想起一个星期不曾联系的家人，给妹妹和哥哥打电话，又打给爸妈，对着他们没有边际地说着傻话，反复说“我爱你”，也不知道到底说了多少遍才挂断电话。  
他在床上躺了一会儿，浑身都暖暖的。再起身时，房间也暖起来了。里奥穿着拖鞋，抱着里卡多带来的保温盒去了厨房，把一盒盒食物拿出来放到餐桌上，小口小口地吃着，还心情颇好地开了电视，任它当成背景音在一旁响着。  
过了一会儿，电视的声音逐渐被雨声淹没。里奥向外看去，窗外的雨势越来越大，天也已经完全阴沉下来了。  
他走到门口，握住门把手拉开，猛烈的风卷着雨滴袭击着他，里奥忽然感觉到自己真正从梦中醒来了，他的肢体在复苏，他的精神也愈发清醒。  
他走出门，顷刻间就被瓢泼大雨浇湿了衣衫。风带着凛冽的寒冷穿透他的身体，雨水从他身上流过，骨骼重新生长一般在他身体中咯吱作响。疼痛，舒展，力量。  
树木的枝叶在风雨中摇晃、呼喊，雨水打落将谢的花瓣，跌进草丛中大大小小无数个水坑，在没有星光的夜里借由路灯的光芒熠熠闪光。  
狂风咆哮，云层翻卷，大雨不止。  
一些东西粉身碎骨，一些东西抽枝发芽。  
里奥抬起头，闭上眼，让暴雨冲刷着自己。风刮得越来越厉害，他的衣服已经湿透，冷冷地黏在身上。  
没有原因地，一种混沌的快乐从里奥心中升起，那感觉愈发清晰，从模糊变得真切。  
没有原因地，里奥笑了，他在大雨中张开双臂。  
*  
之前的几天里奥一直在混沌中沉睡，直到那场大雨后，他才逐渐恢复了精神，头脑不再晕沉，思绪也不再混乱。在天晴的早上醒来时，他许久未有过地感觉浑身轻松。  
里奥在床上躺着，过了好一会儿才发现自己已经饥肠辘辘，真切的饥饿感从身上的每个地方涌来，他忽视了自己的身体太久，已快忘了这样鲜明的饥饿感。他摸着自己的肚子，奇怪于之前昏睡的日子从未有过这样鲜活的感觉，那时他浑身乏力，就连饥饿和食欲都疲倦不堪。  
正要起床去厨房找食物，他听见门锁响了。这几天出入这栋公寓的只有卡卡。里奥赶快闭上眼装睡，把自己缩在被子里。  
那人走过前厅和起居室，推开里奥的房门，似乎把什么东西放在了地上，然后坐在里奥床边。  
原想要装睡，里奥却忍不住笑了。  
“你来了——”他睁开眼，没看见他预料中的卡卡，却看见Kun大大的眼睛正看着自己。  
“天啊——Kun！”里奥惊叫道。  
“你不是知道我来了吗？刚才还说‘你来了’。”Kun说，被里奥忽然提高声音吓了一跳。  
“我、呃——”  
两人瞪着眼看了一会儿，Kun看到里奥的脸红了，忽然明白过来。  
“好啊，你在等别人！还在被窝里躺好了等着他，我跟你说这我要是能忍——”Kun忽然甩下外衣，开始脱衣服。  
里奥哭笑不得，去按他的胳膊，不让他接着脱衣服：“喂，喂，Kun，你是怎么了？”  
Kun气鼓鼓地脱了外套，正要脱下T恤，被里奥按住了，自己也有点发愣。  
“我就是，我就是，啊——我……”  
他忽然变得面红耳赤，本来一副要立刻生吃了里奥的样子，听到他的话，自己也琢磨起来，才发现自己并非反应过度，而是反应跑偏了。  
“你认识别人啦？”  
看着Kun红着脸问自己，里奥几乎想亲他一口。  
“我在监狱里认识的，”里奥笑道，“但他是个好人，有点笨手笨脚，很可爱。”  
“你好像提过他一次，”Kun摸了摸耳朵，说道：“我还以为你自己在西班牙孤苦伶仃呢，想来看看你……”  
Kun在一瞬间失落起来，明亮的眼睛暗了下去，里奥也是，看着Kun的样子，他几乎想哭了。他们共度的时光，缠绵的、看似亲密无间却带着略微苦涩的时光。Kun是接受了他的那个人，并陪了他好多年，里奥对此一直心怀感激。  
漫长岁月中的恍惚时光。在惶恐不安的年龄，在对世界一无所知时，渴望永不动摇的梦想，永不离去的陪伴，摸索，试探，最后只在另一人身上找到惶恐不安的自己，彼此陪伴，带来片刻温存，绵延的腐坏比激情更甚，入骨三分，让他们中毒，难以逃脱。原以为那腐肉难以挖除，却没想到一刀下去即清理得干干净净，新肉长了出来，连疤痕都不留下。  
他原想道谢，但那样的话在他们之间说出来过于矫情，而且他们给与彼此的已经不是用言语能表达感谢的东西，他安静着，看着Kun，两人目光闪躲、交汇、错开，最终都笑了。  
“拖了你好多年，你是不是都忘了该怎么恋爱了？”里奥问。  
“我才没那么笨呢，你以为我像你一样？”Kun说。  
“像我什么样？”里奥追问。  
两人拌着嘴，里奥一面起床穿衣服，然后去了厨房，在冰箱里找出些速冻的东西和Kun一起做了早饭，饭后两人一起出门去走了走，暴雨刚刚冲刷过街道，城市里清亮了不少，坑坑洼洼的路上反射着光亮，两人在路上走着，聊着过去和最近发生的事。  
中午之前，里奥和Kun买了很多食材回到家里，用钥匙打开门后，却发现沙发上扔着一件外套，Kun一怔，忽然紧张说道：“你男朋友来了！”  
“还不是男朋友呢，我们还没说到那儿……”里奥看了Kun一眼，“你紧张个什么劲儿啊？”  
“我也不知道，”Kun忽然乱了阵脚，“我……我是不是第三者？”  
“什么第三者啊！”里奥诧异地看着他，“我们之前……再说你和……再说和他——哎，我也说不明白了，”里奥放弃了解释的打算，叫道：“Ricky？我们回来了，我朋友来看我了。”  
回应他们的不是卡卡的声音。克里斯的卧室门开了，他的鼻子上塞着纸巾，手上还拿着纸巾继续去擦鼻子。他整张脸都红着，眉头紧皱，脸上平添了好几道褶子。  
“你回来了！”里奥惊讶说道，“以为你还要过好久才回来呢，你这是怎么了？感冒了？”  
“里奥·梅西你少装无辜！”克里斯用着浓重的鼻音冲里奥吼道，把里奥和Kun都吓了一跳，“你不觉得欠我个解释吗？”  
“我欠你什么解释……”里奥困惑地说，不明白他指的是什么。  
“泡泡呢？泡泡呢！就这么几天不在家，你就把泡泡弄丢了！我回来以后饭都没吃，找了半天都没找到它！”  
“泡泡？”里奥想起自己胖胖的大白猫，之前他一直晕沉着，这样一想，好像确实很久没见到它了，“它可能……出去玩儿了呗，以前也不是没有过。”  
“猫粮都没有了！”克里斯把一个空包装袋甩到里奥面前，“我走之前就是空的，我告诉你去买，你买了吗？猫粮呢？猫呢？泡泡呢？你都不喂它，它早就跑了！”  
里奥吓了一跳，泡泡已经跑出去那么多天了吗？  
“我们去找就好了呀，你生什么气啊？”里奥问。  
克里斯倒也快人快语，他把头上的毛巾摔到地上吼道：  
“因为、我、我克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多——竟然被拒、绝、了！因为梅苏特——你的医生梅苏特、他拒绝我！他竟、然、拒、绝、我！然后我的猫！我的猫还丢了！”他说唱一般有节奏地、怒气冲冲地、一边挥舞着手一边说着：“回葡萄牙这么多天他一、个、电、话都不给我打！他摆明了是要甩、了、我！回家以后还以为能看到自己的室友和猫来迎接我，结果屋子里不、仅、空、无、一、人、还、空、无、一、猫！想吃口东西却发现厨房里只有你和你小情人吃剩后没刷的盘子，我给梅苏特打电话他还拒接！”  
里奥被他的吼声震得直后退，在心中纠正他：泡泡是我的猫，不是你的。  
“我的小祖宗你吼个什么劲儿啊，给你口吃的还不行吗？”里奥拿出刚刚买的三明治，他和Kun没经受住推销员的花言巧语就买了两个。里奥嫌弃地快动作打开包装，把三明治塞进克里斯嘴里让他说不出话。  
克里斯刚刚嚣张又暴怒的样子不见了，他委屈地在沙发上坐下，委屈地涨着一张红红的脸吃三明治。  
“脸怎么都红成这样了，你吃药了吗？”Kun问。  
克里斯继续委屈地点头，咬着三明治不吭声地吃着。  
“乖，别担心，我们马上就去找泡泡，梅苏特我就帮不了你了，”里奥说，然后拿着刚刚买回来的食材进了厨房：“给你做点儿吃的吧，看你这病怏怏的样儿。”  
“我不要吃的，我要泡泡。”生病的克里斯犯了小孩子脾气，鼓着腮帮子说道。  
“好好好，要泡泡，我去帮你找。”里奥回答道，在厨房里放好了东西准备出门。  
“我跟你去吧，”Kun说，然后从沙发上拿起一个抱枕塞进克里斯怀里，“泡泡回来之前你先抱着这个。”  
克里斯倒在沙发上郁闷地抱着棉花做的泡泡替代品，忧心着什么时候能好的感冒和什么时候会理他的梅苏特。  
*  
里奥和Kun尽职尽责地找了一下午，一无所获后两人回家去吃了晚饭，一边听着克里斯对他们找不到泡泡的痛骂。吃过饭后里奥继续出门去找猫，Kun早上刚从英国赶来，出门走了一天，已经累得不能动了，里奥让他留在家里睡觉，天黑后自己去找泡泡了。  
里奥在公寓附近的花圃里穿梭，泡泡喜欢来这里，他和Kun下午时找了一遍，虽然一无所获，但里奥期盼着天黑后泡泡能回到家附近的地方，一遍找一遍低声叫着。  
“泡泡——泡泡，该回家啦，快出来——”他拿着手电筒照着湿漉漉的树木和花朵，期盼着它们之中会传来窸窣的响声，然后泡泡像颗肉呼呼的炮弹一样扑到自己身上。  
正不抱希望地找着，里奥身后的花丛忽然传来声音，他立刻转身，拿着手电筒照了过去。那里并没有泡泡的影子，而是一个人刚从转角处走过来。  
里奥惊喜地看着他，卡卡从湿漉漉的花丛中穿过，走到里奥面前。  
“本来去你家给你送吃的，以为你还躺在床上睡个没完呢。”走到里奥面前，卡卡有些不好意思地笑了下，之前的那些天他和里奥一直没好好说话，里奥在床上睡个没完，偶尔和他说话，也都是思绪混乱的样子。  
“我不用再睡了。”里奥答道。  
“是啊，你不在床上睡，你的前男友躺在那儿，吓了我一跳。”  
“Kun——Kun他是朋友……”里奥赶快解释道。卡卡笑了笑，表示并没介意。  
“被躺在你床上睡得正香的朋友吓了一跳，还被把我当成小偷的你的室友吓了一跳，”卡卡摇头笑道，“他拿着抱枕冲出来，一副要用抱枕把我打趴下的样子，开了灯看清我是谁才把凶器放下。”  
说到克里斯的举动，他们都笑了。  
“他告诉你我在这儿的？”里奥问。漆黑的花圃中只有他们两人，安静极了，晚风微凉，带着湿漉漉的凉气。  
“他说你在附近找泡泡。”  
“对呀，它不见了。”里奥轻声说。平日琐碎的言语在这样的时刻说出来也变得像情话一般。  
“它当然不见了，它在我家混吃混喝，”卡卡答道，“你家里没有猫粮了，我第一天去给你送吃的，它就头也不回地跟着我走了，在我家吃得圆滚滚，又白又胖。”  
“它竟然在你家！”里奥瞪大眼，“我以为它走丢了呢！”  
“那现在去我家把它抱来？”卡卡问，“它大概也想你了。”  
“不，现在不去。”里奥攥住卡卡的手，慢慢向前挪动一步，离他更近了，犹豫片刻，他又向前一点，和卡卡紧挨着，低着头站在他面前。  
卡卡迟疑几秒，然后才想到自己应该有所反应，他伸出手去，抱住里奥。里奥满足地伏在他身上。  
在遥远的地方，路灯传来微弱的光亮。  
“Ricky？”过了半晌，里奥叫道。  
“我在。”  
“我觉得你好笨。”里奥说。  
“笨就笨吧。”卡卡答道。  
里奥抬起头去吻他。  
*  
他再找不到拒绝他的理由了。  
再找不到躲避和疏远的理由，再不能任由自己束缚了手脚瑟缩在黑暗中。他没做错任何事，他不应该被任何事拖住自己。  
记忆黑暗，岁月苦楚，但他已从疲惫躯壳中破茧重生，他找回了原本的自己，那个他原本应该成为的自己。不，或许，他是变得更好了。他不感激痛苦，也不感激伤害，但事已至此，他应该从这伤害中看到的不仅是受害者里奥，还有那个强大的里奥。因为他克制了毁灭自己的欲望，因为他没有任由自己走在自毁的道路上、堕落成另一种模样；或许他做的不够好，他太胆小，不敢去爱，不坦露自己，但他不可能怪罪自己，他已经热情地尝试和接受世界给与的一切，和所有人一样，为热情追逐，为梦想燃烧，用画笔花下炙热沙漠上生长的花朵，夜晚天空中哭泣的云朵和星星，阴沉的，扭曲的，热情的，大胆的，忧愁的，快乐的，都是他自己的。  
生活疲惫，琐事烦乱，但他永远不会就这样被磨光了棱角，他一直是有血有肉的自己。那么多个夜晚他在画纸前呆坐，无法下笔，无法继续，终于能将画笔落在纸上时，他画下自己也无法理解的东西，然后看着他们如何成为痛苦实实在在的形象和载体，对着这痛苦和无奈感觉疲惫、无能为力——他画下河流，任由他们在凄清的荒野中流淌进岩浆和泥沼；他画下树木，任由它被枯枝蔓藤缠绕，永远无法从中挣脱；他画下心脏，双手撕开胸膛露出血脉分明、流着血泪的心脏。那些画，那些承载了他的热情和痛苦的线条和颜色、轮廓和意境，他们在他禁闭的世界中画下的一道道阶梯和一条条绳索，将他带向原本的世界和自己。  
曾经这世界孤苦无依，曾经这世界只有他一人。无法言说，无法分享，不能改变，不能逃离。他宁愿活在清冷中，活在孤独和沉默里，他努力追寻生活中欢闹的一切，努力让自己尝试、探索和接受一切，他只愿自己一人背负这一切，而在他从未想到的时候，另一人忽然出现，愿意与他一同背负这重量，开始或许只是好意，只是好奇，但即使发现了这件事的沉重和压抑，Kun却还是留了下来，和他一起；几年后，梅苏特出现——或者说，他早就出现了，两次救了里奥，两次改变了他的生活，在他自己也还是个孩子的时候，在他自己也孤单而瘦弱的时候，他就已经英雄一般从黑夜中冲出，制止了一场毁灭，几年后再度出现，打破幽禁里奥的世界。  
为了他们，里奥应当哭一场。与痛苦无关，与救赎无关，甚至与感动无关。只是纯粹的敬畏和臣服，世界竟然会安排这样的相逢和际遇，竟然会这样用苦楚和温情同时怜悯着他，竟然会将这样美好、纯粹的人送到他身边。  
还有Ricky。  
爱情偏执，不讲道理。里卡多是什么样的人，做出什么样的事，如何惹恼了他，逗笑了他，都不重要，他们接受了彼此，已经不在乎对方是什么样子。尴尬，狼狈，手足无措，惊喜，失落，欢欣雀跃，他们经历得或许还不够多，但里奥已经打定主意和他一同尝试下去。  
里奥或许永远不会告诉他自己的经历，无论他遭遇什么，无论对他影响如何，它们仍旧是他自己的隐私，是他自己的事，好也罢，坏也罢，带着它留下的伤疤和噩梦也罢，他都已翻过那一页了。  
不提及过去，里奥已打定主意将现在的自己，这个伤口结痂、背脊挺直的里奥带到里卡多面前，不告诉他自己的过去让他难过，不站在弱者的角度获取他的同情怜悯和更多的爱。他不需要犹豫和假装，也不需要退缩和推诿。  
接受了他，也接受了自己。  
他是里奥，也是另外一个人。他永远是里奥，也永远在变化着，拿着刀枪也罢，权倾一方也罢，手无寸铁也罢。爱着一个人，爱着更好的自己，这是他一生的执着和热情。  
“Ricky，”里奥唤道，“我有话要告诉你。”  
夜晚起风，吹来厚厚的云，瓢泼大雨倾盆落下，里奥紧紧抱着他。  
他原以为他永远不会变成今天的自己。  
*  
找泡泡的那天晚上，里奥跟随卡卡去他家接回自己的猫。毕竟Kun来看他，里奥不能丢下他自己跑出来和男友一起住——刚刚他们已经三言两语确定了这事。  
“幸好你带走了泡泡，不然它会走丢的，”到了卡卡家中，里奥怜惜地抱过圆滚滚的白猫，泡泡并不乐意搭理他，只顾着舔爪子，“它好干净啊，身上的毛又软又香，谢谢你把它照顾得这么好。”  
卡卡摇摇头：“你的猫是猫中的异类，竟然喜欢洗澡，每天都变着花样跳到浴缸里，捞都捞不出来。”  
“怎么会？”里奥问，“它不喜欢水啊。”  
“它不喜欢水，可他喜欢水里的鱼，”卡卡笑道，“我总不能把你的猫照顾得脏兮兮的。”  
里奥忽然发现卡卡的脖子上多了一道小小的伤痕，在他被歹徒割伤的疤痕下面，里奥吓了一跳，问道：“你脖子上怎么了？又被人抢劫了吗？”  
卡卡头疼地捂住脖子上的疤痕，说道：“没有……我只是被你的猫打了一巴掌，打的时候它正好亮出了指甲。”  
“你被泡泡挠伤了？”里奥诧异问道，养了泡泡这么久，无论是他还是克里斯或偶尔到访的Kun都没被泡泡下过狠手。  
卡卡点点头，“大概是我太笨了，第一次给它洗澡的时候惹毛了它，被它‘抽了一耳光’之后我才开始在水里放鱼，让它自己心甘情愿下水。”  
里奥感觉又心疼又好笑，他到底是什么样的人啊，怎么会笨成这个样子又这么可爱。  
“你去打疫苗了吗？可别生病了。”  
“已经打了，放心吧。”  
两人低声说着话，中间隔着被里奥抱在怀里的泡泡，圆滚滚的大白猫偶尔舔舔爪子，不耐烦地看着他们。两人说了一会儿，卡卡送里奥和泡泡回家，虽说他们刚从里奥的公寓那边走过来，但作为恋爱的第一个晚上，他们显然不能让夜晚就这样结束。  
回到里奥的公寓门口，两人正想在月光下吻别，克里斯就煞风景地破坏了他们的好兴致，他首先指责卡卡两个小时前夜闯民宅，然后是半个月前私藏泡泡，现在又诱拐里奥——克里斯的发烧正要好，现在正是亢奋的时候，两人站在门口听着他抱怨了五分钟，最后里奥忍无可忍把他赶回房间去，和卡卡在公寓门口开始了漫长的拥吻。  
“再不回去，你的朋友也要说我‘诱拐你’了。”卡卡说。  
里奥微笑，道别后回了房间，克里斯抱着枕头在客厅里走来走去，强迫里奥听他说明天他一定要追回梅苏特。  
*  
第二天克里斯没追回梅苏特，第三天也没有。随着他的感冒好转，他的胆子变得越来越小。拖了两个多星期，在一个天气晴好的早上醒来时，他忽然想道：或许现在这样就很好，不再去找梅苏特，继续过这样的生活，过一辈子，他会再遇到其他人，在乎的和不在乎的，他和他们周旋、约会、恋爱，甚至成为伴侣。  
为什么就非是梅苏特不可呢？他为什么就非要选他不可？  
他深深吸了一口气。过了这一秒，我就不再爱你了。过了这一秒，我就不再想着你了。  
一秒钟过去，他起床洗漱、准备早餐。  
里奥的朋友阿奎罗在这天回英国，克里斯碰巧没事，送了他和里奥去机场，在得知航班延误后，克里斯忽然茅塞顿开，群发了信息给他自己在英国时认识的二三十号人——仔细算起来不止，那时认识的其他朋友、朋友的朋友或哥哥妹妹，无论男女，他都统统发了信息过去，里面写着Kun的联系方式并且附带照片，Kun忐忑地看着他完成这一切，然后几分钟后手机就被打爆了。  
“回头见，曼彻斯特小情圣！”克里斯给他胡乱取了绰号，在人来人往的机场忽然冲他大声叫道，Kun原本还在和里奥伤感地道别，现在窘迫得头也不敢回就飞快溜掉了。  
“你把我朋友吓跑啦。”里奥张望着说。  
“他会感激我的，”克里斯说，“要么约会不断、要么约炮不断，二者必居其一。”  
里奥和他说了会儿玩笑话，想起梅苏特的事，说道：“我已经告诉Mes你回来了，你一直不去看他，他会不会生气？”  
“生气？”克里斯问，“他有什么好生气的？他甩了我，不搭理我了，我再凑上去惹他烦也太不要脸了。”  
里奥想了想，说道：“Mes心情很不好呢，他看着挺高兴，但真高兴还是假高兴一眼就看出来了，这段时间他一直状态一般，之前还吓唬了我……但也不怪他，他把我吓好了。”  
两人一边说着一边离开机场，克里斯因这几句话动摇起来，在心中问着自己如果只是作为朋友去看看他过的是不是还好，大概也没关系吧？  
*  
梅苏特在晚上七点钟离开社区服务中心。他刚关好门，就看到树影下站着克里斯的身影，葡萄牙人抬头看他，欲言又止。  
梅苏特走过去，道了声“晚上好”，克里斯同样回了一句“晚上好”，然后说道：“我来看看你……顺便送你回家。”  
梅苏特“哦”了一声，两人都清楚并没有什么“顺便”，克里斯和梅苏特的家在相反的两个方向。  
两人沉默着走了一会儿，克里斯保持着之前偷偷送梅苏特回家时的样子，在他身后走着。不过几分钟，他心中想要放弃的想法忽然开始消散。  
他走快两步，握住德国人的手拉住他。  
“别走了。”  
梅苏特被他忽然拉住，不明所以，回头问：“为什么？”  
答案出现了。克里斯环住梅苏特的腰开始吻他。他不想走路，不想跟在他身后，甚至不想要性爱，现在他只想吻他，那是此刻最让他心动的事，几乎是几年里最让他心动的事。  
克里斯的手臂微微收紧，怕梅苏特离开，他原本以为梅苏特会推开他，或很快别开脸，但他预估错误，梅苏特回应着他的亲吻，然后将一只手放在他胸前支着，和他微微拉开距离。两人对望着，克里斯攥住他垂下的左手，他必须马上告诉他。  
“你知道我有多喜欢你吗，”叹息般的话语流进他耳中，但这不是自己的声音，是梅苏特的，他正望着克里斯，微微笑着：“你知道我有多想去喜欢你吗，但我大概做不到啦。”  
梅苏特轻声叹着，克里斯将这理解为道别，立刻更紧地握住他的手，“为什么？”  
“因为很多原因，”梅苏特说，略显疯狂的眼神透过几近凄凉的笑容浮现在脸上，他稍稍平复了下情绪说道：“今天我告诉你我爱你，然后你就走，好吗？我太喜欢你，不想让你一直不知情，”他说着，手指神经质地刻画着克里斯脸颊的轮廓，“你比我见过的任何人都好。”  
说罢，他在克里斯额头上吻了一下，克里斯一时失神，松了手，梅苏特走了，路灯下的背影满是告别的萧瑟。  
克里斯在他身后站着，看着他远走，然后忽然回过神来，冲了上去拉住他，梅苏特执意要走，克里斯偏不放手，两人拉扯起来。  
“我该走了，克里斯，”梅苏特解释着，“以后别来找我了，好吗？”  
“你不能就这样一走了之！刚刚告诉我你爱我，马上又说让我再也不来找你，这是什么道理，你在耍着我玩儿吗！”  
“不是，克里斯，你快松开，我该走了。”他挣脱了克里斯的手，刚迈出一步，就被葡萄牙人从身后抱住。  
“再这样下去你要逼疯我的，为什么你非要这样不可？如果我就是不让你走呢？”克里斯问。  
梅苏特喘气的声音越来越粗，他再度开始控制不住情绪了，身体中的暴力因子又开始抓挠着他。  
“因为我有我的生活，而我的生活和你无关，”半晌后，克里斯忽然心凉地听到这样一句话，他诧异地松开手臂，梅苏特回过头来：“我执意要过什么样的生活都是我的选择，不会因为我爱你而有所改变。”  
克里斯呆住了，他的话语冰冷，眼神和表情也全都变了。  
“你怎么了？”克里斯问。  
梅苏特被怒气控制，无法答话，他转身离开，克里斯再度攥住他的手臂，换来的是梅苏特回身狠狠打在他脸上的一拳，克里斯凭借本能反应用胳膊挡住了，他瞪大眼看着梅苏特，不知道忽然的暴力是什么引发的。  
“Mes？”他探寻着问，如同在问一个病人是不是发烧了。  
梅苏特被火气压制，话也说不出口，转身又要走，克里斯再度去追，这次回应他的仍旧是梅苏特的拳头，克里斯努力按住他的手，两人最终纠缠着摔倒在硬邦邦的地上，克里斯担心梅苏特再度发火，用尽力气死死地按住他的双臂，但这时梅苏特已经不再动了，他闭着眼，低声呢喃着。  
“现在你知道为什么我们不能再见面了吧？”他低声说着，声音如同刚刚挥拳的手臂一般没了重量，气若游丝，“你不能和一个怪物在一起。”  
克里斯并不懂他话中的意思，但就算他明白，也不在乎。  
“给我句痛快话，Mes，你说了，我就走。”他理直气壮地撒谎道。  
梅苏特的手臂已经没了力气，他松开紧扣它们的双手。德国人收回手臂，捂住眼睛，藏起自己。  
“我什么都没做……”  
他呢喃道，声音太低，克里斯没听清。  
“你说什么？”  
“我什么都没‘做’……因为我什么都没做。”  
他捂着眼睛，捂着脸，不让克里斯看自己。  
因为他的疏忽，一个孩子去世了。当时他什么都不能做，只能眼睁睁看它发生。这逼疯了他，让他日复一日地恨着自己。  
“我没办法扔掉这枷锁，”他放下手臂，眼睛仍闭着，“无论我看起来多像个正常人，无论我看起来过着多正常的生活。”  
“没有人会爱一个连自己都恨的人。”  
他终于睁开眼，两人对望，梅苏特眼里蒙上泪水，痛苦与愤恨写在眼中。克里斯原想无论梅苏特说什么，他都能找些安慰的话、能劝解的话来应对他的问题，但刚刚他所听到的事让他过于吃惊，根本不知该如何应答。  
梅苏特挣脱开他松开的手腕，从地上站起来，克里斯也呆滞地从地上爬起。  
他们站在冷冷的路灯下。  
他说他恨着自己。他一直认为自己不配得到爱，不配得到关心和友善，不配得到他人的认可和尊重，他一直认为自己不配拥有和经历任何美好的东西。他是有罪的，不被宽恕的，不能重生的。  
克里斯无法安慰，不能劝解。  
梅苏特的脸僵硬地抻开一个似笑非笑的表情，愤怒褪去，熟悉的无望重新回到他脸上。他再度认定了自己的生活不会有任何好转和改变，他认命了。  
梅苏特转身离开，他刚迈出一步，忽然被克里斯拽了回来，这次他用力过大，几乎拽了梅苏特一个踉跄。他笨拙却用力地拥抱着梅苏特，不让他走。  
“我不管，”克里斯说，“我不管，我不在乎，你说什么都好，你不能走，今天不许走，我说了我不在乎……你要打架吗？你如果还想向我脸上挥拳头就尽管来，反正你不能再丢下我了。”  
他不会安慰人，也不能开导对方，只能反复说着没有逻辑没有理由的话。  
梅苏特被他拽回去，跌在他身上、被紧紧抱着，他曾想过挣脱，只这样试了一下，就被克里斯更紧地箍在怀里了。他怕梅苏特离开，怕他会走，他知道如果今天不能留住他，他就要失去他了。  
梅苏特被他抱着，暖意从心口传来。或许他还是自己，仍旧没有改变，但就像克里斯说的，他也不管了，有没有资格被爱，有没有资格拥有美好的东西，都去他的吧，他已经精疲力尽，起码今天，他不再理会那些了，今天他不走了。  
*  
将梅苏特带回他家中，克里斯将他拉近浴室洗干净脸，放好水后让他洗澡，之后又睁着眼看他看到半夜。梅苏特睡得不好，总是翻来覆去，克里斯一直没睡，希望等他睡着之后再睡，但梅苏特就是睡不着，到最后还是克里斯先睡了过去，不知道梅苏特一直打量着他，手指反复描绘他五官的轮廓。  
那天之后，克里斯在梅苏特家中住下了。他们的生活一直顺利，而当梅苏特的妈妈来探望他，惊讶地看见克里斯时，竟忽然脱口而出说了句：“Mes换男朋友了？”  
梅苏特有些尴尬，克里斯立刻接话道：“没错，我比之前那家伙好太多啦，Mes当然要和我在一起。”  
虽说无论怎么看都还是卡卡更像个乖孩子，但梅苏特的母亲被孩子的说服了——梅苏特只说了几句，可母亲眼尖地看出了变化——他比以前爱笑了。  
两人一起住了几个月，偶尔梅苏特会陷入患得患失的状态，偶尔失神，独自发呆，每次看到他瞪着大眼睛出神时，克里斯都会停下自己正在做的事，在一旁等着他回过神来，然后问他想到了什么，听他的回答，分享自己和心理医生相比糟糕很多的分析和百分之百坦诚的感受。  
他从没努力让梅苏特感觉解脱或轻松，那是他自己的事，克里斯若去添乱，只会让事情更糟糕。他对真相一知半解，他并没站在悲剧发生的现场，他不能说自己了解，不能说他感同身受。什么也不能做，他只能告诉梅苏特，我在听你说，我希望一直听你说下去，无论到什么时候。  
我什么也不知道，我不爱你，你也不爱我，我们只是一起生活，没有什么‘有没有资格’或者‘配不配拥有’，我们有的只是眼前的生活。  
克里斯说。  
梅苏特品味着他的话，忽然笑了。他暂时不想接受太多重量，克里斯这样说，反倒让他轻松起来。  
两人站在光线清爽的厨房中，克里斯放下杯子，贴到梅苏特身前。  
“我们可以这样生活，也可以就这样结婚，我不爱你，你也不爱我，但我就是要和你在一起。”  
梅苏特笑了起来。  
“其实你可以爱一点儿，就一点儿。”他说。  
“好啊，那就‘一点儿’。”克里斯说。  
*  
某个一无所有的地方。广袤无边，空无一人。没有人家，没有树木，没有飞虫，没有光明。  
卡卡抬起头，可这里有光，他看不到，只是知道。  
里奥背对着他睡着了，不自觉地握住卡卡搭在他腰上的手。  
和里奥商量过后，卡卡决定换一份更喜欢的工作，但在这之前，他和里奥抽出了一年时间四处旅行。如今他们走到沙漠，在近旁的镇上买了帐篷，按照当地人的指引在合适的地方搭了帐篷、带好食物和水，在这儿过上几天。  
在这之前，他们已经去过海岛和荒原，在这之后甚至有去极地的打算，旅程说不上浪漫，他们被突如其来的暴雪困在山中，在人潮拥挤的街市上走散，这样的小意外接二连三，现如今到了沙漠，住了两天，他们竟意料之外地发现在这里他们过得舒心多了。  
半夜里奥醒了，发现卡卡还没睡，和他一起裹着厚厚的衣服跑去帐篷外看星星，他们点了火，坐在火旁闲聊着，卡卡勉强地喝着里奥递给他的啤酒。  
火中的枯枝不多，风吹熄了最后一点火星时，里奥靠在卡卡肩上睡着了。  
END


End file.
